


The Princess of all Saiyans

by floating_mid_air



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Reader is a Saiyan, Reader-Insert, Saiyan Culture, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_mid_air/pseuds/floating_mid_air
Summary: Y/N is the younger sister of a certain royal hot-head. Unknown to you Vegeta's goal of traveling to Earth would turn your life upside down, both figuratively and literally. Searching for the Dragon Balls was always a part of the plan. But falling for a soft-hearted fool like Kakarot, that was something you never intended to happen.This will eventually be a Goku x reader story, it may just take some time.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Dragon Ball Fanfiction in 2020 is something I never thought I'd be doing, but here it is. This is mostly just a self-indulgent fic I'm writing while re-watching Z, but I figured I might as well post it.

The pair of Saiyans had only arrived on Earth hours beforehand, and they already managed to bring the planet's mightiest warrior to his knees. Frankly, Raditz's family reunion with his brother was quite underwhelming. His power level was pitiful, even for a third-class Saiyan like Goku.

If Goku had been anyone else, Raditz, with no hesitation, would annihilate him instantly. However, Raditz presented his brother with an abnormal act of mercy, something he has never shown a living being before. He offered his brother an ultimatum. If Goku takes one hundred lives, all grievances will become pardoned, and he will be able to join the rest of their kind on their conquest for domination. As an insurance policy to keep his brother in check, Raditz had decided to take his brat of a nephew with him. 

Displeasure for Raditz's leniency was apparent by Cado's expression. It's not like the smaller Saiyan could voice his opposition. Even on a good day, Cado is no match for the older Saiyan, so he had no choice but to bite his tongue. And report everything to their superiors before going along with Raditz's madness.

And that's how the two Saiyan's and the half-breed circled back to the landing site of their pods. Anticipating the arrival of the defective Saiyan, and hopefully, he completed his task. Before Raditz can even lock his sniveling nephew in his pod, a harsh voice rings through his ears. "Yo, Hair, Boy!" Your teasing's loud enough for every creature for miles to hear.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he moves his index and middle fingers to his scouter to get a better reading. "(Y/N)?" His brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and annoyance. 

"Get in your pod to join the rest of us on our mission." It was clear that this wasn't a question but an order. The familiar cold tone somehow seemed more authoritative than usual.

"Why, Princess?" His words had captured the young half-breed's attention. Gohan's grandfather had read him a story all about royalty only a few days prior. "Don't tell me the three of you aren't enough?" Even though he has a smug expression on his lips, the hint of alarm in his voice was hard to miss.

"A Princess?" Gohan's eyes widened. The boy had calmed down, his curiosity distracting him from the fact that his newly revealed uncle had kidnapped him. "Does she wear pretty dresses like in fairy tales? And go to fancy balls?" Even though he had been terrified only moments before, he seemed almost excited, a trait he definitely acquired from his father.

Raditz's head snaps toward his nephew. Gohan expected a look of irritation but instead was surprised with a smile. Not his typical arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile. "There is nothing remotely elegant about that woman brat. She is an elite warrior of our race. Not some damsel in distress." A small chuckle escapes the man's lips from just picturing you in a gown.

An exaggerated sigh comes from your end of the signal. "Are you and the half-breed done?"

"Yes." Even though you aren't physically present, your menacing presence is still apparent to the mid-class Saiyan. "My apologies Princess."

"Anyways, the population is much larger than we expected. So we need an extra set of hands."

Raditz runs his free hand through his long jet black hair as an almost child-like pout appears on his face. "Aren't they a weak species, though? Can't you take a few extra days to finish the mission?"

"I'm aware of their pathetic power levels, Raditz!" Your sudden change in tone causes both of the full-blooded Saiyan's to jump. And makes Gohan cling to his captor for dear life. "We have a strict timetable to adhere to, and unless you want to be the one explaining to Lord Frieza why we couldn't complete our task to his liking. I'd get your ass down here!"

The Sayian's entire body tenses just from hearing Frieza's name as his mouth becomes cotton dry. "What about Kakarot?"

You scoff. "If your brother doesn't comply with our terms, it's simple. If Kakarot is truly as weak as you've both reported, Cado should be able to finish this himself."

He directs his attention to Cado, his face smug, with an insufferable smirk plastered on his lips. "That half-wit!" His nostrils flared, and his free hand clutches into a fist, his other hand still occupied by holding Gohan in place. "Why don't you ask for him instead? And let me finish this myself!"

"Stop arguing with me before I put my brother on instead!" He gulps as you take a deep breath. It was an empty threat, Vegeta doesn't have the patience to deal with something like this, but he didn't have to know that. "Now, I'll only ask you this once. Are you defying a direct order Raditz?"

A look of defeat appears on his features. "No, Princess."

The three Saiyan's levitate mid-air, observing the planet they have left in rubble. Nappa shoots another beam, successfully removing another cluster of their population. "I'm confused." The well-built Saiyan turns to the princess.

"When aren't you confused, Nappa?" Vegeta mocks the larger Saiyan as he blasts a crater into the planet.

Nappa ignores the prince's teasing as he scratches the back of his neck. "I thought we had this mission under control?"

You cross your arms over your chest, your expression remaining indifferent. "Of course we do, Nappa."

Your words only seem to confuse the muscle head more, his brows furrowing. "Then why did you tell Raditz to join us?"

Vegeta clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "My sister doesn't trust him to get the job done, you fool!" The prince snaps, having enough of his idiocy.

"But Raditz said---" You cut him off before he can even finish his thought.

"In my experience, Saiyans don't always mean what they say." You stretch, watching the remaining members of the lizard-like race scurry around their demolished planet.

"We simply can't take the risk." Vegeta cracks his knuckles, closing his eyes. "Raditz's mother was one of those weak, soft-hearted Saiyans like our brother. His upbringing may have caused an unnecessary complication." 

You shoot another blast at the remaining creatures, purposely missing them. Your lips curve upwards watching them run in terror. "Frankly, when he gave Kakarot that ultimatum. That was far too kind for the Raditz we know and loathe." You yawn in boredom as your gaze meets your brother. "Now, let's finish this pathetic species off."

Vegeta's lips curl into a smirk, his eyes opening to meet yours. "Now you're speaking my language, sister."

Several hours have passed, and the three of you have managed to exterminate the entire population of the planet. You sit down on a rock, not far from Vegeta and Nappa, your lids shield your eyes. These creatures provided quite the workout. Even though they lacked brute strength, they were quite fast.

You can hear light footsteps moving toward you as your lips meet in a thin line. Since the steps weren't as noticeable, it had to be Vegeta standing before you. You open your eyes to meet your brother's onyx ones. His hand extends toward you, a piece of the slaughtered creature's meat in his grasp. "Not hungry." You shake your head at him.

His eyes pierce at you. "Don't make me force-feed you like an infant." He crosses his arms, his tone sharpening with each word.

You huff as a pout crosses your lips. "I'm not a child, Vegeta." You extend your hand outwards, reluctantly accepting the food. He stares at you, impatiently tapping his foot. Your eyes narrow at him. You know what he's waiting for you to do, so you take a bite of the bitter meat. Hopefully, this will get him off your back.

A self-satisfied smirk appears on his lips as he jumps up onto the rock to sit beside you. "If you stop behaving like a brat, then I'll stop treating you like one."

You both sit in comfortable silence. Just sitting beside your brother was enough to put you at ease. You lay back, closing your eyes once again. Maybe you can fit in a quick nap before you have to get back in that cramped pod.

Before you can even doze off, voices from your scouter fill your ears. You prop yourself up on your elbows, tuning to your brother. He appears to be highly focused on Cado's incoming transmission. From what you gathered, it seems like Kakarot had sacrificed himself to eliminate Cado. You take account of the third voice on Cado's end of the transmission. You'll have to ask Raditz about that later. Maybe he'll know who he is.

"Sounds like Cado got himself killed." Nappa walks over to you both.

Your brother snickers, taking a bite of lizard meat. "That was Pathetic. The runt couldn't even handle a couple of power levels less than one thousand."

You stretch before using your hands to prop yourself upwards. "Honestly, I'm surprised the runt survived as long as he did." 

Nappa opens his mouth to speak, but before he can even get a word out, Raditz's voice invades your thoughts. "I'm not that far out of the galaxy. Should I head back to Earth?"

"There's no point, Raditz." You sigh. "You'd just be kicking a puppy while it's down. Besides, I'm curious to see what the half-breed can do with a bit of proper training."

"Vegeta?" They always do this. You carry the same amount of authority as your brother. But whenever you give an order, they continually check with Vegeta for confirmation.

"You heard her, Raditz." The signal grows quiet as it once again becomes just the three of you.

"You both heard that last bit about the Dragon Balls?" You and Nappa both nod.

You furrow your eyebrows. Something about the Dragon Ball's abilities seems vaguely familiar to you. "I've never heard of the name. But I believe I've read about the concept before." 

"Well, I'd say it's worth the trip to investigate." Vegeta hops off the rock, now standing beside the much older Saiyan.

"So we can use these Dragon Ball's to revive Cado?" Nappa's words cause a light chuckle to escape your lips as your brother scowls at the large Saiyan.

"Is that a joke?" His tone is the opposite of your amusement. " Why would we waste a wish on that worthless scum?" The prince's lips curve upwards. "Think of the bigger picture Nappa. We can wish for anything we'd like. We could become immortals. The four of us could become the most unstoppable force in the universe."

Nappa's expression mirrors your brothers. "I like it. I'm in." 

In sync, both of the male Saiyan's direct their attention on you. You shrug, jumping off the stone as well. "I suppose there's nothing better to do." And with that, the three of you get in your pods to begin the long journey to planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of strong opinions about this show. One of them being how Raditz's character had so much potential and was ultimately wasted. Even when I was a little kid watching the heavily edited version of Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons, I thought it was complete bullshit. So the largest change I've made in this work so far is Raditz survival. I've also changed his character a bit based on how I believe he would've developed with the presence of the reader.

Several months have passed, and while the Z-Fighters have spent all their time training. Our Sayian's have had a much different experience. The unit of four has been traveling to Earth at an alarming speed. Each member confined in their own pod, spending most of their time in silence. 

Boredom has completely taken over. You haven't fought, let alone killed anything in months, and it's starting to make you antsy. In an attempt to ease your restlessness, you occasionally talk to your fellow Saiyans, but that only seems to tick Vegeta off.

And to make matters worse, Zarbon refuses to answer both yours and Raditz's transmissions. You both may have pranked him one too many times. And the green-haired narcissist only rubbed salt in the wound by narking on you to Vegeta. This earned you both an infamous scolding from the kill-joy himself.

You move your hand to your scouter, messing around with the settings. You look through the purple screen, glancing at the power levels around you, excluding the other Saiyans, of course. An idea pops into your head as you turn on the transmitter function of your scouter. "Hey, Raditz. I have a question for you." The weaker Saiyan hums in acknowledgment. "How does it feel to have been demoted?"

"What are you going on about this time?" Vegeta's gruff voice invades your conversation. "We've all had to deal with your foolishness for months on end, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we've had enough."

You intentionally ignore the second half of your brother's complaints. By now, you've learned to toon out his endless lectures. "Well, since Kakarot and Cado are both out of the picture. That makes Hair-Boy here the new runt."

"I'm older than you!" The three of you laugh at Radiz's outburst. He always provides some sort of quality entertainment. 

"So." You click your tongue at him. "I'm stronger than you. If I wanted to, I could make you join your little brother Kakarot in hell."

"I'm with (Y/N) on this one," Nappa interjects. "Raditz the Runt has a nice ring to it."

"Well, what about Kakarot's brat?" Raditz huffs. Getting under his skin will never get old.

"The half-breed?" You rub your chin. "That's a tough one. It entirely depends on how severely his Saiyan genetics were diluted."

"I don't know about that one, Princess. As far as I'm concerned, he shouldn't even be considered a Saiyan." Nappa makes a fair point. The only one who saw the full extent of the brat's abilities was Cado, and he's no longer a possible informant. And from what Raditz had told you, he's a weak, sniveling brat, so it doesn't look good for him.  
"That's enough! All three of you!" Vegeta's voice rings through your ears. He really is the buzz-kill of the group.

"It's better than total silence." You retort. "Six months of being trapped in this damn pod, I'm starting to go stir-crazy." You begin to fidget, remembering that you're enclosed in the small space.

"Well, good news for you, my impatient sister. We're expected to arrive on Earth in a few days." You feel a rush of relief at Vegeta's words. In only a few short days, you'll be free and able to have some destructive fun. "Now, if you behave yourself for the rest of the trip. I'll allow you to explore the planet before we turn it into rubble. Sound good?"

You nod. " Ya, okay, Vegeta." And with that, you turn off your scouter, returning to the familiar silence you have grown accustomed to.

11:43 AM

Even a being, with a basic understanding of feeling power levels. Could sense the abnormal presence of insanely high power from multiple sources. Piccolo, however, has a greater comprehension of this technique than most. He and Gohan had paused their training, the second they could feel the large clusters of energy.

The pair had a conversation about the Saiyan's arrival before a scowl spreads across Piccolo's features as he stares off into the distance, in the direction that the power levels are located. "What's wrong, Piccolo?" It was clear Gohan wasn't referring to the Saiyan's early arrival, but something else entirely. 

"Cado said there would be four Saiyans." His deep voice contained a hint of alarm. "I can only sense Raditz and two other high power sources."

Gohan furrows his brows, with a slight tilt of his head. "Isn't that a good thing? Maybe one of them isn't here. Or they could just be much weaker than the others."

Piccolo scoffs. "Somehow, I don't think it's that simple, Gohan."

Meanwhile, our Saiyan's have attracted quite the audience from their flashy arrival. Vegeta and Nappa already stand before the crowd, identical smirks on their lips. "So this is Earth? It's not nearly as bad as I expected." Vegeta's eyes scan the crowd, feeling great pleasure over the terrified faces in the mob.

"Be careful boys," You fly up to stand beside your brother, blowing a strand of your hair away from your face. "I think you're scaring them." Your mocking tone was hard to miss, especially since it was mixed with the satisfied look on your face. 

"Don't worry, Princess, I was just thinking about how we should show them our appreciation. How about you let me greet the locals?" Nappa holds up his hand, a cluster of energy forming in his palm.

Vegeta chuckles. "Just go easy on them. We don't need another mishap like what happened on planet Polar. You wiped out their entire population in one blast."

"I'll try my best, Vegeta." Nappa adheres to his promise, creating a crater, killing several feeble humans in the process. 

You toon out most of Vegeta and Nappa's conversation, taking out the significant pieces. It was mostly about Nappa's lack of self-control and the financial turmoil he can cause us. Vegeta has more of a focus on economically supporting the group, while you're more focused on the fun parts of your job.

You look around, noticing a certain loud-mouth has yet to make an appearance. You lock your eyes on the fourth pod. The door is still shut. You launch yourself from the ground, flying over to the area. "Raditz?" You hover above the pod. A faint mumbling and a light banging can be heard from the inside. You chuckle to yourself. "Are you stuck?"

He remains silent for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Yes."

A smirk appears on your face. "Need some help?" You tilt your head as you land in front of the pod.

"Yes." You can hear the agitation in his voice, which only makes the situation more amusing. 

You shake your head. "Nuh-uh. What's the magic word?"

You can hear him growl at the sound of your laughter. "Please." Taking a hit at a Saiyans pride is the worst thing you could do to them, and you're currently milking the blow to Raditz's ego.

You pry the door open, finally releasing Raditz from his prison. A scowl present on his face. And even though his tail is wrapped securely around his waist, you notice the tip twitch in agitation. The shit-eating grin on your face only seems to make him angrier. He stands beside you, his onyx eyes meeting your own. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" You chuckle, grabbing his arm, pulling him over to the other two Saiyans.

"Now that everyone is accounted for. Let's scope out the highest power level on this pitiful planet. Finding whoever killed Caddo should be as simple as that."

Nappa turns on his scouter, his brows furrowed as he looks around. "That's strange. My scouter has readings for multiple power levels over one-thousand. How are there so many?"

"I'm so touched." You place your hand on your chest as Raditz raises a brow at you. "Obviously, they've been anxiously awaiting our arrival. This is gonna be more fun than I thought."

"My sister is right. There is no reason to be alarmed. As I said before, just locate the highest power level on this rock, and we should find him."

Before Nappa can even find Piccolo, Raditz beats him to the jump. "I found it." He points straight ahead. "Two high power levels beside each other are in that direction."

"Yes, it seems that you're right. How about we go have some fun?" You finally get a whiff of yourself while your brother is speaking. Those past six months in that pod were not kind to you.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna bathe first." Vegeta nods at you before his gaze meets Raditz, his eyes narrowing.

Raditz takes a strand of his long hair, curling it around his finger. "Ya, I should probably wash my hair too."

"Alright, when you're done. I trust one of you will be competent enough to locate us." He looks back and forth between you two before his eyes once again glue on Raditz. "You don't take your eyes off her, even for a second." You huff, crossing your arms as Raditz nods at his request.

The two of you fly in the opposite direction of your companions. You spin in the air, doing all sorts of tricks, as Raditz laughs. "It's a shame we'll be destroying this planet."

"Why's that?" He furrows his brows at you. "Have you finally developed a conscience?"

You chuckle, throwing your head back. "That's insane. The gravity here is so light. Think of all the fun we could have."

"Ya, that sounds more like you (Y/N)." The two of you increase your pace as the shoreline enters your field of vision. You land on the beach, taking in the view for a moment. You've never seen anything quite like this before.

You remove your armor, leaving you in your blue bodysuit. It's almost identical to your brothers, the only difference is yours is a two-piece. You toss your armor to the ground before diving into the water. You move deep into the ocean, observing all the life forms in the water. For such a weak planet, there is a wide variety of creatures. 

You swim back up, gasping for air. Raditz stands directly in front of you, his head cocked to the side. You remove your tail from your waist, letting it flow freely. He shakes his head. "Vegeta will be mad."

You growl at the mention of your brother. "What Vegeta doesn't know won't kill him." You narrow your eyes at your fellow Saiyan. "I'm sick of him always telling me what to do." Your hands ball up into fists. "Raditz watch (Y/N). Nappa, keep an eye on my sister." Your impression of your brother is insanely accurate. It must be all the time you spend together. "I can take care of myself."

Raditz laughs at the pout on your face. "He knows you can take care of yourself." You raise a brow at the older Saiyan. "You just have a knack for getting yourself into trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Never!" You exclaim with your hands before breaking out into a fit of laughter. You can't even fool yourself into believing it.

Raditz gets out first, as you wade in the water for a bit. "Let's go (Y/N)! Vegeta will have our heads if we're not back soon!" You, nod removing yourself from the water. You fly up spinning around, successfully drying yourself off. You pop your armor back on before re-wrapping your tail around your waist.

You turn on your scouter. Finding Nappa and Vegeta was easy. However, there are definitely more than two power levels surrounding them. "Looks like my brother and Nappa have more company than expected. We can't let them have all the fun, now can we." Raditz smirks at you before the two of you take off in the direction of the mass amounts of power.

Before the two of you arrive, you stop Raditz with your hand. "You go and join the others. I'm gonna have a bit of fun." Raditz nods. Before taking off once again. You take a deep breath before circling around the battlefield. You always love toying with your prey before the kill.

Raditz joins his comrades, his figure landing beside Vegeta. "Sorry, I'm late. The traffic here is just awful." The prince's eyes narrow at him. He was about to ask for your location until you entered his field of view. You stand behind your future victims, with your hands on your hips. Your companions notice your arrival. Raditz and Nappa both with slight curves of their lips while Vegeta rolls his eyes at your nonsense. 

Piccolo scowls at their newly arrived enemy. "Where is the other Saiyan?" You mimic the Namekian gaining a slight chuckle from Raditz.

Vegeta clicks his tongue. "I don't think you're in any position of making demands, Namekian." 

"Ya, where is this guy?" Your eyes narrow at Yamcha. You could easily remove him from the equation. You'd barely have to lift a finger. "Don't tell me that he's scared." Your mouth hangs agape. You take a deep breath, keeping your composure.

Gohan's eyes scan the group of Saiyans before his gaze locks on his uncle. His eyes widen as a distant memory fills his thoughts. "They're not a he! The fourth Saiayn is a girl."

Piccolo's head snaps toward the boy. "How do you---" Gohan cuts off the green-alien. 

"I remember her fighting with Raditz on his scouter."

Before anyone else can respond, your voice booms from behind them. "Perceptive little thing, aren't ya?" You decide to use a simple Destructo Disc shooting the yellow saucer just above their heads as you turn an entire mountain into ruins. As soon as the blinding light disappears, your opponents turn around to meet you. You're looking at your nails, a look of boredom apparent on your features. Now you direct your attention to the earthlings. The look of surprise mixed with fear was quite pleasant. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit longer than the previous two, but it's also my favorite chapter so far. And Goku arrives next chapter, I promise.

All eyes are on you as you hover mid-air, your hands retreating back onto your hips. "So this is the welcoming party, huh?" You scan over your newest opponents. They're a group of six fighters, a variety of earthlings and aliens alike. It's safe to assume that they are the planet's mightiest warriors, or at least what's left of them.

Not one of the Z-fighters dared to move a muscle. Just standing there in shock, the fact that you almost de-attached their heads from their bodies still setting in. Awareness of how easily you could've ended their lives was clear to Earth's warriors, but the fact that you didn't only seem to confuse them more.

Raditz chuckles at the statue-like state you have left your foes in. "Relax. She wasn't even aiming for you. (Y/N) just likes to make a flashy entrance." The warriors visibly relax, except for Piccolo, who always keeps his guard up. "Besides, if she wanted you dead, you would be." Krillin's posture tenses back up, his body becoming stiff once again.

Your drop-down, swiftly landing on the ground. Your gaze shifts down your body as you wipe stray specks of sand off your armor. You should have definitely washed your armor before leaving the ocean.

"Shouldn't you be on the sidelines or something?" Your head snaps upwards, your piercing gaze landing on the raven-haired male in the orange gi. What surprised you the most about the situation was not the man's stupidity but how his allies are staring at him wide-eyed. 

Your eyes narrow at him, taking several steps closer before you stand directly before him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well." He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "It's just--- you know." You cross your arms over your chest, scowling at him. "The fact that you're a lady and all."

Nappa breaks out into a fit of hysterical laughter. "You hear that, Raditz? (Y/N's) a lady."

"First time I've ever heard anyone call her that." You flip the pair of Saiayn's off before focusing your attention back on your latest victim.

You can hear your brother snicker as you continue to stare Yamcha down. The longer you remain silent, the more visibly nervous he gets. Krillin walks over to his friend, tugging on the sleeve of his gi. "Yamcha, stop talking."

"Oh, no. I'm curious to hear what else Yamcha has to say." You place a hand on the man's shoulder. Even though he stands several inches above you, you're somehow looking down on him.

Yamcha gulps nervously. "You know, women tend to be more gentle?" His tone softened with each word, causing you to laugh.

"I don't know about that one. I think the victims of my mass-murder sprees would disagree with you. I've been told I can be quite sadistic when provoked." You maintain eye contact, watching him squirm. You grin, removing your hand from his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm done teasing you." He lets out a sigh of relief, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

You take a few steps back, putting distance between yourself and Yamcha. You let out a breathy sigh, an indifferent look appearing on your face. "And they called Saiyans barbaric. Now, I don't know how things work on your planet, but to us Saiyans, the abilities of a warrior are not determined by gender."

You walk down the line to the next earthling, who just happens to be the half-breed. Solely from a glance, you can tell he's gotten stronger since the original report. "I'm impressed." You smile warmly at him. "You've gotten strong."

You move further down the row. This next one raises a few eyebrows. A Namekian residing on a planet like Earth is odd, to say the least. "He's even stronger than that elite Namekian we encountered a few years ago." He scowls at you, but you can tell he wants to ask you something. "Don't hold your tongue on my account. Speak."

Unlike his friends, he shows no fear of you. Maybe a bit of caution, but he isn't afraid. It's rare you encounter a challenge like this, and you're fascinated by him. "You lack a power level. It's as if you aren't even here. How is this possible?"

"Oh, that." You contemplate if you should even tell him. What's the fun in revealing all of your secrets, but then again, the Namekian won't live to recount them.

"That's just a little parlor trick she picked up several years ago." You glare at Vegeta. Your brother is always ruining anything you find remotely entertaining. 

A sigh escapes your lips, moving down to your next foe. The man is short, bald, and clearly terrified of you. "More impressive than scar-face, but still underwhelming."

You double-take your next opponent. His third eye immediately jumps out at you. "A Triclops. How fascinating." You direct your attention to your brother. "Didn't our great-grandfather exterminate that dreadful race?" Tien's eyes widen at your words. This must be new information to him.

Vegeta places a hand on his chin, pondering your words. "I believe so. I remember hearing about Vegeta the seconds' conquests, and the three-eyed freaks were surely one of them."

Tien balls up his fists, his knuckles turning a milky white color, as your attention remains on your brother. Tien brings up his arm, throwing a solid punch at your face. Before he can even make contact, you move your hand at light speed. Catching his wrist, with your back still turned toward the three-eyed man.

You flip around to face him, a smirk dancing on your lips. "I didn't even see her move!" Krillin gulps while watching the scene in awe.

Vegeta chuckles darkly, with an abnormal expression of content on his face. "I'd be careful with her. My sister is known throughout the galaxy for her beyond exceptional speed."

"Your hand must have slipped." You tightened your grasp. If he was an average human, the bones in his wrist would have given out by now. "I know you wouldn't be dumb enough to attack me yet." You release your death grip on his hand, watching him rub the appendage in an attempt to soothe it.

You turn on your scouter, looking at the Triclops through the purple lens. You take a moment to process the words on the screen. Something isn't quite adding up. "Judging by his age, he has to be a half-breed, like Kakarot's brat. It's not even in the realm of possibility for him to be a pure-blooded Triclops."

You step toward the last member of the group, squinting your eyes at Chiaotzu. "I have no idea what the little one is, but I'm intrigued." You flip over the group, flying toward your companions, slipping between Vegeta and Raditz.

You shift your gaze to the ground, finally seeing the small plant-like creatures. "Oh, I didn't even notice. You brought the Saibamen out to play."

Vegeta nods at you, his lips meeting in a thin line. "You're just in time. We were about to play a game."

You let out a content sigh. "Taking a page out of my book, huh?" Your look back at your opponents. "All right, who's up first?"

The Triclops immediately volunteered to be the first victim. His eagerness to jump into combat honestly surprises you. Maybe these earthlings have more drive than you thought. 

Your brother turns to one of the Saibamen. "You're up. Hit him as hard as you can." The creature nods, jumping straight into action.

"I wouldn't disappoint him!" You shout at the Saibamen. Your warning was genuine. Failing Vegeta is a life-ending mistake that too many beings have made already.

You observe the fight intently as the pair bounces around the battlefield. Tien's really giving the Saibamen a run for its money. There's something that you've always found comforting about fighting. You don't even have to be the one involved in the battle to feel exhilarated. That unexplainable rush of adrenaline mixed with the rapid beat of your heart fills you with a genuine sensation of happiness. Maybe the thirst for combat is intertwined in a Saiyans genetics, or it could be the fact that it's all you've ever known. You've only ever had two constants in your existence. One of them is fighting, and the other is your brother Vegeta. 

The Sibamen manages to get a few blows in, but it's no match for the three-eyed man. Maybe one of you four would have to intervene after all. Scratch that, Vegeta would die before letting you step in first. That damn Saiyan pride. 

With one final hit Tien knocks the disappointment to the ground, subduing the pathetic creature. "That's not possible." Nappa stares wide-eyed at the scene. "Each one of these Saibamen is only slightly weaker than Cado was."

"All that means is the three-eyed freak here is stronger." His tone remains indifferent. "A simple miscalculation on our part."

Nappa's gaze remains fixated on Vegeta. "But Vegeta. The data says---"

You glare at the large Saiyan, making him shut his mouth entirely. "Clean out your ears because this is the last time I'll repeat myself." You take a deep breath, attempting to remain composed. Sometimes Nappa makes it difficult to not murder the fool. "As I said before, Cado informed the Namekian of our impending arrival. They have obviously been training. Why can't you get this through that thick skull of yours?"

You watch Vegeta shoot a blast of blue energy at the Saibamen, blowing up the creature into millions of tiny pieces. He smiles smugly as the group of earthlings stare at him in terror. 

You roll your eyes. "I warned him. Didn't I warn him, Raditz?" 

He turns to you, chuckling lightly. "That you did, Princess." He smiles warmly at you. 

"Never underestimate your opponent." Vegeta moves his attention to the remaining Saibamen. "The rest of you shall not make that fatal mistake. Understand?" 

The short bald one volunteers next, but Yamcha stops him. They have a little heart to heart that you mostly toon out. Can they save this gross shit for off the battlefield? However, you toon back in the second Krillan mumbles something about the Dragon Balls. So according to him, these Dragon Balls have limitations. You can only revive someone once. Now I wonder if Vegeta's desire for immortality is possible. That could very well be another limitation.

Yamcha smirks. "Watch this. I'm gonna wipe all five of them out at once." He's a cocky one for sure, but part of you respects his smugness. Mostly because it's a typical Saiyan characteristic or at least a trait of those who remain. 

You watch their mid-air battle, your eyes sparkling in admiration. Even though he's one of the weakest of the bunch, he's still giving the Saibamen a rough time. You begin to wonder how exactly were they practicing for your arrival. For creatures that start out so weak, the only explanation could be discipline and constant training. 

You get briefly distracted by figures on a nearby cliff. You're not sure if these earthlings are bold or just incredibly stupid. You grab Raditz's attention, pointing at the humans. "If I knew I was gonna be on Television, I would've dressed up a bit more. I'd wear something a bit more invasion chic. And I'm sure you would've combed that rats-nest of yours."

He grabs his hair, running his fingers through it. "You're just jealous that my hair is nicer than yours." 

Vegeta's voice brings your attention back to the action, only now it is the lack of action. You observe the Saibamen, defeated and lifeless in a miniature crater. Yamcha stands in front of the dent in the ground. With the smug look on his features returning. "That was nothing. I'll take on the last four all by myself."

The Saibamen's arm twitches as a smirk appears on your face. Maybe that plant isn't down for the count after all. Your brother laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, I'd love to see that. Too bad, you won't have the opportunity."

Yamcha's forehead creases right before the creature jump out of the hole, entwining himself around the human. What a sneaky little thing. Yamcha struggles in the Saibamen's grasp as the creature sinks its claws into his flesh. A familiar bright light surrounds them as the Saibamen blows itself up, taking out Yamcha with him.

You observe the body, pieces of Saibamen surrounded around the lifeless body. You weren't expecting a murder-suicide today, but you can't say you're disappointed. You snicker, shaking your head at the outcome. "What a pathetic way to go."

Krillin ignores your taunting, kneeling over the body of his departed friend. Your furrow your brows in confusion. His reaction feels overdramatic death is an inevitable occurrence. Maybe they view it differently here on Earth. In Saiyan culture, going on in battle is the most honorable way to die, even in such a pathetic manner.

"I don't want a draw!" Nappa wines. "I want a win! This is outrageous."

"Relax, Nappa." Your brother warns. "Give him a moment to remove the trash from the battlefield." 

Krillin goes on a rant, swearing to avenge his friend. Even though you don't understand his reasoning, you still find it honorable.

The battle has proceeded, and every single remaining Sibamen was more disappointing than the last. Krillin particularly surprised you with his combat. So when provoked, they become fierce as well. I wonder how similar humans and Saiyans are in composition exactly. 

Nappa pleads with Vegeta to allow him to fight. He only agrees because the muscle-head will make a huge fuss about it for our remaining time on this rock.

You stretch, looking to Vegeta. "I'm gonna get a better view of the action." He nods, motioning for Raditz to accompany you. You fly up to one of the several hills before landing on the cliff. You lay down, propping yourself up on your elbows while Raditz sits beside you.

The two of you watch Nappa in silence. He's struggling to pick his first victim. "I don't know who to choose." He rubs his chin, walking over to each one of the remaining five of your foes. He invades Gohan's personal space, watching terror overtake his features.

"I'll make your choice a bit easier, Nappa!" Your voice echoes. "Spare the half-breed for now!" Gohan's eyes meet yours, a hint of gratitude in his gaze. "I'm curious to see what he can do under pressure."

Raditz's tilts his head at you, wondering if your intervention was either out of pity or a sadistic way of torture. But he remains silent. He prefers to keep his head attached to his body, and if he were to open his mouth, there's no guarantee that it would remain that way.

You ignore Nappa now, laying flat on your back. His indecisiveness is starting to bore you. You're brought back to awareness by Raditz squeezing your shoulder.

You shoot up, seeing Nappa snarling at Gohan, a vein popping out of his forehead. "I've made my decision! I'm going to reunite you with your father."

Before Nappa can lay a finger on Gohan, you appear between them. You glare daggers at the short-tempered Saiyan. Your hand wraps around his neck, raising him in the air. "What did I say, Nappa?" The others watch in bewilderment, most likely from the fact that you're able to throw Nappa around like a rag-doll. "When I give you a damn order, you follow it!"

Nappa looks to Vegeta, pleading with his eyes for your elder brother to step in. "You know I can't control my sister when she loses her temper, Nappa. You'll just have to deal with the consequences, you imbecile." 

Nappa shifts his gaze back on you. "My apologies, Princess." He barely manages to choke out.

You toss him into one of the several mountains, watching it crumble to ruins. "Next time, I won't be nearly as kind!" 

"That was kindness?" You turn your head toward Krillin at a rapid speed, his hands moving over his mouth.

You narrow your eyes at him, clenching your fists. "Silence, you pathetic earthling, before I make an example out of you as well. And I can assure you. You'll no longer be breathing after I'm done with you."

You stride back over to Vegeta, a faint smirk resting on his lips. "You show far more restraint than I would (Y/N)."

You chuckle, running a hand through your hair. "Well, with a brute like you as my brother, I've had to learn to control my temper." You both remain silent for a moment, briefly fixated on the crowd. Before you turn back toward him. "You know, I bet they were quite surprised to find out that Cado and Raditz were the nice ones."

"I'm not nice!" Raditz shouts from the cliff. You jump back up the mountain, returning to your spot beside Raditz. "Compared to the three of us. You're a walk through a meadow of flowers on a sunny day."

You observe the conflict before you. Most of it was dull, just punches and Nappa's ego-inflating larger than you believed to be possible. However, your interest returns when Chiaotzu clutches onto Nappa's back. And the next thing you know, he blows himself up, shooting Nappa out into unknown territory.

"Boring!" You shout. "The Saibamen already did that!" You turn to Raditz. "Whatever happened to originality?" 

A self-satisfied smirk appears on Namkeians face. He must assume that Nappa's dead. A tiny blast like that could never be fatal to a Saiyan. I dought it'll even leave a scratch.

The last thing that provides you any amusement is the look on Piccolo's face when Nappa returns, and just as I predicted, he wasn't even remotely injured. 

Eventually, they all finally make a wise decision, to all team up on Nappa. By themselves, none of them would stand a chance. You clench your fist, watching the scene unfold. You never thought anything that happened today could make your blood boil, but your composure is hanging by a small thread.

Kakarot's brat had chickened out of the fight. You can't even fathom that such a coward even has a drop of Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. "Your part Saiyan!" You shout at him. "You better start fucking acting like it!"

"Who are you cheering for exactly, (Y/N)?" Raditz's questions you with a hint of amusement in his voice.

You yawn, man all, this excitement takes a lot of energy from you. "I like the idea of someone deflating Nappa's ego a bit. If his head gets any bigger, I'm afraid he won't fit in his pod anymore. And if he does die. Life would be much more peaceful and quieter too."

He purses his lips together. "Well, what about me?"

You tap your finger against your lips a few times before speaking. "If you were gone, who would I tease?"

You're not sure how long you were talking to Raditz for, but the next thing you know, the Triclops is dead as well. "This is no longer fun." You pout. "They're dropping like flies." The Saiyan nods at you, though his mind seems to be somewhere else.

Krillin pleads for Goku's help. You usually find cries for help amusing, but this is nothing but pitiful. The name he uses is familiar, but where have you heard it from. You look down at your brother, who's having the same internal struggle as yourself. 

Vegeta stops Nappa from throwing a fatal blast at the earthlings. "Hold on, Nappa." You pull Raditz to go stand back with the others, losing your high ground advantage. "Is the one you call Goku, Kakarot?" Oh, that's where you've heard that name before. It's Kakrot's human name.

"That's not his name anymore!" Krillin shouts. "It's Goku." Things are finally getting interesting again. They must have revived Kakarot using those Dragon Balls then.

"So we'll wait for him." Before Nappa can even wine, Vegeta cuts him off. "He wasn't able to kill Cado by himself. And Cado wasn't even a fourth of the fighter Nappa is." He turns to you. "What do you think is a fair amount of time?"

"I'd say about three hours." He nods in agreement.

What a surprise. Nappa loses his self-control again. Your roll your eyes as Vegeta starts to yell." Nappa, are you refusing a direct order?"

Nappa stops, slightly cowering. "No, Vegeta." He flys back over to all of you.

Vegeta sits on a rock, shutting his eyes. "Congratulations. Kakarot has bought you, weaklings, three more hours of life."

You lie on the rock horizontally, directly behind your brother. "Well, all this excitement has really tired me out." "If anyone disrupts me before Kakarot arrives, I will sever you limb from limb." You shut your eyes, catching up on some much-needed rest. You sincerely hope Kakarot arrives in time he should make things interesting. 

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 4 is finally here. I'm more excited about the next chapter though. I'm planning to go a bit off script so I'll have more creative freedom.

Vegeta's eyes snap open, his scanner emitting a low buzz. It looks like Kakarot's clock has just run out. Your estimation for his arrival may have been a bit off, but something as trivial as that doesn't bother Vegeta. The outcome, in the end, would be the same anyway.

"Your time is up." He directs his gaze from the three remaining foes to your sleeping figure, lying peacefully on the rock. For a moment, he wishes you could be like this all the time. You're always so mouthy and rebellious, and it drives him mad. He moves his gaze to the long-haired Saiyan sitting on the ground, slightly leaning on the rock. "Raditz, wake her up!" Even though he prefers you quiet, he won't take the chance of you being immobile during a battle.

Raditz's eyes fill with panic. "But Kakarot isn't here yet!" He prefers to have all of his limbs intact. And he knows very well that you don't make threats. You make promises, very graphic and painful promises. 

Vegeta narrows his onyx eyes at the other Saiyan. "It has been three hours. She'll just have to deal! I want her conscious, Raditz!" That's easy for Vegeta to say his life isn't in imminent danger. "Do not make me ask again."

As the pair of Saiyan's squabble, your eyes open before moving to sit upwards. You ball up your hands into fists, rubbing your eyes gently, a habit you've had since childhood. "What's with all the yelling?" You stretch your arms while yawning.

Both men turn toward you, Raditz letting out a sigh of relief as you stand up, joining them in the line. "Finally." Nappa groans while doing various exaggerated poses and stretches. 

The next thing you know Nappa, strips off his armor, much to your dislike. You use your hands to shield your eyes, but the damage has already been done. "Could you warn a girl before stripping off your armor? I'm gonna gag." You'll be seeing Nappa in your nightmares tonight, that's for sure.

"You two." Vegeta points at you and Raditz. "Go back to the peanut gallery."

"What?" Your eyes narrow at him. "That's bullshit!" 

"You heard me!" He snarls, his voice raised louder than you thought possible. He's even more stern than usual. Something tells you he's not going to let this go any time soon. "You both are benched. Hopefully, this will teach you both to behave properly over transmission. I trust you won't make the mistake of harassing Zarbon again." Of course, he's still holding that over your head, even though it happened months ago. 

You grit your teeth. Vegeta always does this. He uses your actions as a weapon against you, so he can continually get his way like the spoiled prince he is. 

Raditz gently tugs on your arm. "(Y/N) maybe we should listen to him." Unlike Raditz, you have no fear of your brother. 

You huff, crossing your arms over your chest. You already know you won't be able to convince Vegeta otherwise. So there's no point in wasting your breath. "I'm not doing it because you said to, but because I want to. " A pout spreads across your lips as you wander back over to the rock, sitting down how Vegeta did before.

He turns back to look at you. "Stop pouting like a child." You decide to reply with an even more childish response, sticking your tongue out at your brother. 

What shocks you the most is him mirroring your actions. It's not like Vegeta to join in on your childish antics. "Who's behaving like a child now?" You mock him, listening to the faint laughter from Raditz, who is now sitting beside you. There's something about how both of you argue that provides Raditz with immense comfort. Even your shouting matches feel light-hearted to the Saiyan. He's known both of you long enough to know, bickering is the way you show affection. 

There's a bit of fighting, but you're far too grumpy to keep your attention on the Nappa show. Your hands grasp onto the rock, clenching it in your fists. Raditz immediately notices, placing his hands on yours, removing your palms from the rock. "Relax." He moves your hands to your sides the second your fists unclench. "I'm sure you'll get a turn eventually. The only person in the universe more stubborn than Vegeta is you. Besides, he can never say no to you for long. You have him wrapped around your finger."

"I guess so." You chuckle. "Just like my father. I'd flutter my eyelashes, and I could get anything I wanted."

"You don't control me, woman!" Your brother's eyes remain fixated on the battle-field as he eavesdrops on your conversation. He's always been a skilled multi-tasker. 

Raditz shakes his head. He doesn't think you're aware of the control you have over the hot-headed prince. For siblings of the Saiyan race, you've always been close, even before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. A typical sibling relationship on your homeworld was vastly different from yours and Vegeta's. Siblings were quite indifferent toward each other when they weren't competing. It's a mystery to most how the two of you ended up the way you did, especially with the king as your father. However, neither of you would admit your close sibling bond. You were raised to be much more ruthless than that.

You forget about your worries, now in a trance-like state, your eyes glued to the battle. The group of three all team up on Nappa. That's probably the best route for them to take. It's the only way they even have a slight chance at survival. The Namekian grabs Nappa's tail. Causing you to bite down on your lip in an attempt to stifle your laughter. So that must be how they took down Cado. You knew you should've trained that runt out of that weakness. But he'd always complain about how painful it was. He was so whiny. 

Nappa exaggeratedly laughs as the Namkekian realizes his mistake. Cado was much lower on the totem pole. The only reason for his survival is that he was one of those feeble Saiayns, sent off-planet as an infant to conquer a meager world.

Nappa hits Piccolo on the head, knocking him to the ground, making the Namekian immobile. Then he moves on to his next victim, Gohan. Nappa tosses the kid around as if the brat was a rag doll. With one final flick, he throws Gohan into a mountain. The kid falls face-first onto the ground, lying there like helpless prey. If he's part Saiyan and acting like this in a fight, so pathetic and spineless, maybe an early grave would be for the best. A smile spreads across your lips as Gohan stands back up. Maybe there's some hope for this kid after all.

A bright light enters your field of vision. Krillin has created his own version of the Destructo Disc, as he stands a sufficient distance behind Nappa. Krillin launches the attack, and it only seems to exhilarate the muscle head more. "Nappa!" Your brother shouts. "Dodge it, you numbskull!" The disc almost slices off the moron's head. He manages to dodge the strike by the skin of his teeth.

You observe the large cut forming on Nappa's face. The Saiyan's vision goes red as he goes on a blind rant, his voice remarkably shrill. "I've changed my mind." He moves his gaze from Gohan to Krillin, pointing at the human. "You're first!" He strikes Krillin to the ground, knocking the air out of the earthling's lungs.

Before Nappa can finish the human off, Piccolo barely stands up, scorching the large Saiyan's back. The combined laughter of you, Vegeta, and Raditz echoes throughout the field. Mocking your comrade is not an abnormal occurrence at all. "What's wrong, Nappa?" Vegeta taunts. "Bite off more than you can chew?"

You wipe tears from your eyes due to laughing so hard. As Nappa continues to yell at the Namekian. He calls the green man cocky. At this point, Nappa isn't even self-aware. He's probably the most big-headed, egotistical Saiyan you've ever met. And that includes your father. 

The Namkian mentions something about Kakrot's arrival. He has to be bluffing to stall the battle. How would he know that without some form of technology? The other two seem to be on the same page as well, with the brat cheering about his father's return. Is it possible that they can sense power levels without scouters? You plop your scouter back on. As soon as you turn it on, your eyes pop out of your head. The numbers on the purple screen are outrageous. You're always careful with your scouter, so there's no way it's broken. Maybe it's malfunctioning? 

Your reaction gains Raditz's attention, a genuine look of concern on his features. "Turn on your scouter." He follows your request, making the same expression you made only moments before. "So it's not a malfunction after all. If that's Kakarot, he's gotten much stronger than we thought."

"Vegeta!" He raises his brows at the strain in your voice. "They're right! Something is coming. And I'm willing to bet good money its Kakarot." You take a deep breath in an attempt to compose yourself. "He has a power level of over five thousand." The look on Vegeta's face mirrors the concern on your own. "We have four minutes!"

Vegeta stands there with his mouth agape, frozen in shock. Your brother's head snaps toward Nappa. "Playtime is over. Eliminate them now!" He snarls. "I want their corpses to be the first thing that traitor sees!" 

Raditz furrows his brows at you. "What about the Dragon Balls? Wasn't that the primary reason for coming here?"

"Vegeta has a plan." You meet his gaze. "I'm guessing he's moving the Namekian's homeworld to the next planet on our list. There could even be multiple sets of Dragon Balls on that planet." He nods. You're the only person in this world that could apply method to Vegeta's madness. 

Your brother chuckles, tilting his head back slightly. "I always assumed (Y/N) was being ridiculous when she first told me about magic orbs that can grant wishes. Guess she wasn't telling one of her famous stories after all."

Raditz snickers. "Like the one with the four-headed cyclops?"

You narrow your eyes at them. "That was real!" You huff. "I saw it with my own two eyes."

Vegeta lets out an exaggerated sigh. "As our father told you, you were delirious from exhaustion and malnutrition after your months-long excursion throughout the galaxy." When you were young, there was a bit of an incident. That resulted in you going missing for a little bit. But that's a story for another time.

Kakrot's impending arrival grows closer with each second that passes. So you all have to make every second count. Who knew such a wretched planet would cause you all so much trouble. You return to your grave demeanor, which only tends to come out during serious missions. And this just became pressing. "Hurry up!" You shout a Nappa, who nods furiously back. Even someone as stupid as Nappa can tell the atmosphere has changed. 

Due to Nappa's indecisiveness, he lets them choose who will become the next victim of your crusade. Personally, you'd take out either the Namkeian or the half-breed. Krillin is much weaker, and you're pretty sure that every bone in his body is broken. So he'd be very little help to Kakarot when he arrives. 

Much to your surprise, Gohan volunteers to fight Nappa. Mentioning something about Piccolo's life being linked to another, someone by the name of Kami. They must be another Namekian, perhaps the one who created the Dragon Balls. From what you've read about Namekians, they can split themselves into two beings. That must be what happened. He also suggested that when one of the Namkeians die that the Dragon Balls will no longer function. They must be connected to their creator's life force. You better keep that in mind when you arrive on Planet Namek. Who knows what Vegeta would do if one of the idiots wasted his chance at immortality. 

Piccolo, however, refuses Gohan's request to flee. The Namkeian clearly has some sense of pride. No being with an ounce of pride would let a child fight their battles for them. No matter how much potential the brat may have.

Nappa charges at Gohan, who dodges the attack. The half-breed grabs Nappa's arm, effortlessly launching him into the side of a mountain. You attempt to stifle your laughter but fail miserably as your grim aura disappears once again. 

Once you can tell you're irritating Vegeta, you bury your face in Raditz's shoulder. In an attempt to subdue your uncontrollable fit of laughter. "As I said before, we need to be serious now!" Your brother's voice invades your ears as you pull away from Raditz.

Your laughter has died down significantly, but an amused grin remains on your face. "You're telling me not to laugh when Nappa gets his ass handed to him by a child?" Nappa shoots out of the rubble, appearing back onto the battleground. The only difference now is that he is ten times angrier than before. 

Pieces of rubble fly around Nappa as a ball of blinding light forms in his hand. He directs it at Gohan, shooting the blast, full force at his target. The light slowly fades, you immediately notice the brat. Tears may be running down his face while looking at the lifeless Namekian in front of him, but he's physically unharmed. 

Piccolo must have jumped in front of the boy last second. The half-breed falls to his knees, screaming the name of his fallen mentor. You're now officially sick of all this gross friendship shit. The love fests, and the heartfelt speeches, and now sacrificing your life for another. It makes you nauseous just watching it.

The pipsqueak gets back onto his feet, letting out a cry of rage. You keep a close eye on your scouter, watching Gohan's power level increase. And he keeps getting stronger by the second, especially as he forms his attack. Maybe he's got a bit of Saiyan bite after all. 

Once he fires the blast of energy at Nappa, his power level rapidly drops. His strength changes with his emotions, much like Saiyan infants while in their incubators. That we're most Saiyan's learn to control their brute strength. Only if he had some proper Saiyan training. The brat would've been able to manage his power. Too bad he'll never get the chance. 

Nappa steps closer to Gohan, mocking the child's fallen companions. With every step Nappa makes toward Gohan, you feel a strange sensation of tightness in your chest. Perhaps you've grown fond of the little brat in this short amount of time. Some of his behaviors remind you of Tarble. That must be why you pity him. That's the only feasible explanation. 

Knots form in your stomach as Nappa raises his leg to crush the half-breed like a bug. You squeeze your eyes shut. You've killed countless creatures with your bare hands, so why is this affecting you? You've never once turned your head from bloodshed, and now you suddenly can't watch. At this moment, you don't even recognize yourself.

A mixture of confused murmurs come from Vegeta and Nappa. Causing you to open your eyes. Gohan is now hovering in the air on some sort of cloud. How peculiar, you've never seen anything quite like that before. 

You direct your gaze upwards, your breath hitching as your eyes lock on Goku. He drops down to the ground. There's something about the humorless expression on his face that you find endearing. 

"You alright?" Raditz snaps you out of your trance. Your attention, now directed at the elder brother. You scowl at him. Can he really read you that easily? 

A snicker escapes your lips, your gaze sharpening. "Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, choosing his next words carefully. "You're just acting a bit strange." 

"This is how I always behave." You huff. "Maybe if you weren't so dense, you'd notice." Raditz has spent enough time with you to know that he should stop pushing this issue. He's not even sure why he brought up your shift in demeanor in the first place. 

You move your attention back to Goku. He's walking over to the corpse of the Namekian, leaning down to check his pulse. A Saiyan with empathy, how bizarre. It is interesting to see which Saiyan behaviors are nature versus nurture. Or more like lack of nurture.

He scans over Nappa and Vegeta before directing his attention to you and Raditz. His eyes flicker between you both, his cold gaze lingering on you. "There are more Saiyans than I originally thought." He must be able to do that energy-sensing thing too. You knew this skill would come in handy eventually. 

He looks around the battle-field, noticing the two other bodies. His jaw clenching as he observes his fallen friends. Genetically he's just like the rest of you, but that seems to be where the similarities end. His behavior is a bit comical, for the sole reason being how much he resembles his father. Burdock was not known for his kindness, but to be fair, not many Saiyans were. 

With every step, Goku takes his power level rapidly increases. He's gotten a lot stronger during his stay in the afterlife. This raises the question of how he became so powerful while deceased. It'll probably be a good idea to keep your scouter locked on him. You doubt this is the highest of his capabilities. 

Nappa lunges at the younger Saiyan, but he swiftly dodges Nappa's attack. He's quite fast as well. Nowhere near your level of speed, though, he is a close second. Goku now stands beside his son, leading him over to Krillin. 

A vein pops out of Nappa's forehead. He's never liked being ignored. And even a being like Goku overlooking him is enough to send his rage through the roof. 

You chuckle to yourself, your head tipped backward. "What's wrong, Nappa?" You taunt him. "Feeling neglected?"

The large Saiyan glares at you, but he doesn't do much else. He already got on your bad side once today when he went after the half-breed the first time. He isn't dumb enough to piss you off twice in one day. He's seen too many make that mistake before.

You observe as Goku gives Krillin and the brat some sort of bean. Once they consume it, they magically become good as new. It's like being in the healing chamber, but with automatic effects. 

Krillin looks at Goku. He may be relieved by his friend's arrival, but he does seem a bit timid. "Even though you're much stronger now, I'm not liking these odds. There are only three of us and four of them." 

Goku looks at both of the smaller figures. "You two aren't fighting. I want you both on the sidelines. This is my battle, don't try and interfere. Okay?"

Krillin's mouth hangs agape. "Have you gone nuts? These freaks are unreal! You have no idea what they're capable of." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Even the girl, she tossed around the big guy like he was a toy." A smile spreads across your lips. To you, fear is the best form of flattery. 

Gohan nods at Krilllin's statement. "Dad, you have to listen to him."

"I wouldn't waste your breath, trying to convince him otherwise. You won't get through to him." The group of three directs their attention on you. "It doesn't matter how hard he hit his head. Pride is in his nature." 

You observe your brother out of the corner of your eye, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "We'll even play fair. Two of ours will sit out as well." You sigh as he moves his gaze to you and Raditz. He's still punishing you both out of spite. You're not even surprised at this point. "What, no smart comments?" This was clearly directed at you. "I have to say I'm quite shocked." 

You sigh. "There's no point anymore. It's not like you'll listen to me anyway." 

You look back at Goku, you can see the waves of power emitting off his body. He pivots, striding back over to your brother and Nappa. "This ends now!" Your eyes widen. There's something about his tone that makes you feel drawn to him. "You're all going to pay!" 

The younger Saiyan powers up. As chunks of rubble surrounded the battle-filed. You move your hands over your head, shielding yourself from the debris. Once Goku finishes his boost in power, the particles of rock drop to the ground. You bet Raditz wishes he followed your lead. Because now he's picking chunks of rock out of his already unmanageable hair. 

Nappa turns to Vegeta. "What's his power level at?"

Your brother removes his scouter, crushing it with his hand. "It's over eight thousand." Great, now you'll have to get Vegeta a new scouter. Lord Frieza is going to be ecstatic that your brother broke another scouter. 

Nappa wines. He refuses to believe that Goku is as strong as the scouter reads. There's no way that all three of your scouter's are malfunctioning, all at the same time. 

Nappa charges at Goku, only to be kicked to the ground. You notice how the half-breed and the earthling even seem surprised by the extent of his abilities. 

The muscle head radges as Goku turns back to him. "You know, as much as you talked yourself up, I'm kinda disappointed." You chuckle at his trash talk. You find it almost endearing. And it somehow gets funnier the more enraged Nappa becomes. Nappa attacks Goku once again, missing every hit. Watching him play with the old-timer is quality entertainment itself. Usually, watching someone evade battle would bore you. So right now is a rare exception to the rule. 

At one point, he even stands on Nappa's head. You turn to Raditz, whose eyes are glued on the field. The smile on his face was different from yours. He looks proud. His brother, who was sent off-planet for being so weak, is currently going head to head with a high-ranked Saiyan elite and winning too. 

The stupid look on his face makes you genuinely smile as well. "Your little brother is really having a ball of a time with the old man. Huh?" He nods, keeping his gaze focused on the fight. 

Goku dodges an attack by yelling. You suppose they're a first time for everything, huh. You're not thrilled that the assault is stemmed from the need to avenge his friends, but you'll take what you can get.

Goku taunts Nappa again as your laughter continues. Vegeta's eyes narrow at you, a deadly flicker in his gaze. "Stop cheering for the opposition!"

"I'm not cheering!" You huff. "I simply find the situation amusing. As I said before, it's about time someone brings Nappa down a few pegs." 

Nappa becomes blind with rage, his raving becoming inaudible. "Nappa, calm down, and think! Stop letting him get under your skin. That's why he has the advantage."

"You know he can't do that, Geta! There's not a lot going on up there, to begin with." You'll never miss an opportunity to mock Nappa's stupidity. You turn to Raditz, shaking your head. "You know, to this day. I still wonder why my father had him ranked so high. His short fuse has caused us so many difficulties." 

Your brother's words seem to have talked some sense into Nappa. Now the fight is a bit more even. He's actually making Goku work now. Nappa unhinges his jaw. You hate when does that attack. It's not only revolting, but it also makes you incredibly uncomfortable. He shoots the attack from his mouth, creating an enormous amount of wind. Luckily you have Raditz's giant frame blocking the whirlwind. Whatever reason your brother managed to talk into Nappa has clearly disappeared. 

You sigh at the expression on Vegeta's face, running a hand through your hair. "I know that look. Hell, I've seen it about a thousand times now. Vegeta, go with your gut." 

For a moment, both of you stare at each other silently. Telepathic communication is a skill neither of you has. Yet, you both seemed to have mastered it when it comes to each other. Vegeta nods at you. "That's enough, Nappa! The traitor has proven himself to be your match!" Nappa stares at him in protest. "Don't give me that look! Due to your incompetence, I'll have to step in and finish this myself."

You look at the man beside you. He's not doing a great job at hiding his internal conflict about this situation. Raditz is different from the rest of you. His mother raised him to have different values, and that may cause some obstacles today. 

"Can't believe a kid like Vegeta has to step in for me," Nappa mutters. "But orders are orders. Still, I won't be satisfied unless I kill something." He flys toward Krillin and Gohan. You wonder which one of them is the intended target. Maybe it's both of them. 

Goku trails behind Nappa. He won't be able to catch up until after Nappa does some fatal damage. Goku uses that Kio Ken technique he mentioned earlier. You've never seen anything like it. It gave him an extensive boost in speed, allowing him to catch up to Nappa. This attack also seems to have raised his strength even further. He hits Nappa on the back, the large Saiyan doesn't move an inch after the blow. He may be paralyzed. The hit did appear to use enough force to shatter his spine. 

Goku lifts Nappa above his head, tossing the fool in front of Vegeta. Nappa cries out in agony, complaining about the pain of his injuries. "He won't be able to fight anymore." Oh, Goku really shouldn't have said that. "Take your injured friend and leave this planet. Go back to wherever you came from, and don't come back." He's even more foolish than you thought. If he believes Nappa's injuries would even cause Vegeta to bat an eye, he clearly has no idea of the cruelty your brother is capable of.

Nappa raises his hand, begging for Vegeta's aid. To your surprise, Vegeta accepts his hand. He must want to put on a show. This won't end well for Nappa at all. Vegeta tosses Nappa into the air, a wicked smirk on his lips. "I have no use for a paralyzed Saiyan. You're nothing but dead weight now."

You grab Raditz's hand, pulling him into the air away from Vegeta's line of fire. Both of you remain indifferent. You have no strong feelings about Nappa's fate, and you sense that Raditz feels the same way. That's just how you've all been raised, utterly numb to the concept of death. Vegeta finally shoots the blast at the elder Saiyan, incinerating his body, leaving no trace of Nappa behind. 

You notice the other three in the air as well. Visibly terrified from your brother's actions, things are so different on this planet. Your three foes seem to become more distraught when they observe you both. You both have identical aloof expressions. Honestly, Nappa's untimely death would probably make your lives easier. 

"He's psycho." Krillin's voice shakes. "He just killed his partner, for no reason." So that's where the miscommunication arises. They don't understand the circumstances of your partnership. It's not because you're pals. You were only together because you're the last remnants of your race with common interests.

"(Y/N), Raditz. Make yourselves scarce."

You furrow your brows at him. "But Vegeta---" You cut yourself off once you see the seething expression on his face. This is the first time you don't want to leave your brother's side. Goku is much stronger than anything you've fought before, and you want to stay, just in case. But you know better than to poke the bear. "Fine." You let out an exaggerated sigh, crossing your arms. "I'm curious about the literature on this planet anyway." 

"Hold on a minute." You turn your head toward Krillin. "We can't just let you stroll around town." Funny, he thinks he'd be able to stop you. You do decide to indulge him though, you're not really in the mood for an argument at the moment. 

You hold up both of your hands as if you were surrendering. "I promise I won't kill anyone in town. How's that?"

Krillin looks at you flabbergasted. He's in total disbelief at your nonchalant attitude. "We can't just take your word for it!"

"Fine." You reach inside your armor, opening up a secret hatch. You pull out a necklace from the compartment. The silver chain is incredibly flimsy, and the charm has become discolored over the years. It's still recognizable as a Dragon Ball, more specifically the four-star ball. 

You toss your possession at Gohan, who catches it with ease. "Hold onto that for me, won't you? It's important to me, so I'll definitely come back for it. And if I kill anyone in town, you can keep it. Deal?"

He holds up the chain, observing the charm in awe. He wonders where you got this from. Maybe he could ask you one day. That is, if he ever built up the courage to, he's kinda terrified of you. He looks back at you, meeting your impatient gaze before furiously nodding. "Ya, deal."

Krillin was about to interject, but Goku stops him. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Someone as strong as she is would probably be bored going after the general population anyway."

You turn to Vegeta, your eyes softening. "Vegeta. Don't do anything stupid." And with that, you speed off, Raditz trailing behind you. This is the first time you haven't had complete faith in your brother. And that makes you feel a way you haven't felt in a very long time. You're scared, and you don't like this sensation at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is finally here. I really took my time with this one, so it's out a bit later than I intended. I've never actually stated when the relationship between Goku and the Reader will develop. It won't really exist till the end of the Namek saga. I do intend to put in a bunch of plot when the two-year time skip occurs, though. So the next few chapters will be further establishing the Reader's relationships with Vegeta, Raditz, and even Gohan. I've also finally edited the Summary a bit. I think it's much better than it was before. 

Before you and Raditz venture into town, you return to the landing site of your pods. The feeble earthlings have surrounded the large crater containing the four vessels. How dumb is this species? Don't they know that your return was inevitable? 

Once the crowd notices your presence, they part like the red sea to let you pass. You blow up a few cameras from the various journalists you see along the way. They're all reporting on the alien invasion. Those leeches will do anything for a story, even if it costs them their worthless lives. 

You hop down into the hole, heading straight to your pod. You pull out the remote, pressing a button, successfully opening the hatch. You step into the ship, rummaging around a bit. Your pod is far from organized. You turn your head, looking back to your fellow Saiyan. "Raditz, do you know what the currency is on this planet?" 

He shrugs, moving his raven hair away from his face. "If you don't know. There's no chance in hell that I do."

You flip back around, continuing your search. "I suppose I can do what I always do." You grasp onto the bar of solid gold, moving back to Raditz's side. "This is probably worth ten times the monetary value on this planet."

As you shut the door to your pod, a puzzled look crosses his face. "If we're gonna flip the planet, what's the point of paying?"

"And not contribute to the economy?" You chuckle. "I'm not a monster, Raditz." The hint of sarcasm in your voice was hard to miss.

He raises a brow, a look of faint amusement on his face. "I believe you have called yourself a heartless monster on numerous occasions."

You hold up both of your hands in surrender. "You got me." You extend the gold brick to him, a pout on your lips. "Can you hold this for me? It's too heavy."

He rolls his eyes at you but still accepts the gold. "We both know you're capable of carrying this yourself." His tone almost resembles a parent scolding their child, which is pretty accurate for your behavior. 

"Let's get going." You both fly away from the site in search of a shopping district in the city. You hover mid-air, looking in all directions, before finally settling on a spot to land. Once in town, you both casually stroll around, like you aren't here to commit mass genocide. As you walk around, the people give you strange looks, many physically shaking in terror. They all must recognize you from the news broadcasts. Your tails probably don't help you blend in much either. 

Your gaze lands on a book store. It's a small shop, but it should do just fine. A bell goes off once you enter, Raidtz only a few paces behind you. The clerk stares at you in dismay. He probably wishes you walked into any store but his. As you turn your back away from the man, he discreetly pulls out his cellphone, beginning to dial the police. Before he can even hit the last number, you grab the device with your tail, swiping it away. 

You move the device to your hands, swiping through the phone. "What a peculiar device. It seems like a handheld machine capable of transmitting. Kinda like our scouters." You crush the phone in your hand, preventing the clerk from having any more funny ideas. You drop the pieces on the counter, directing your gaze back to the man. "I have no plans on harming you. So don't give me a reason to." The man gulps nervously, nodding. 

Raditz clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "Didn't you promise the brat that you wouldn't hurt anyone?"

You furrow your brows at him. "When did I say that?" A wicked smirk spreads across your lips. "I was purposely careful with my words, Raditz. I said I wouldn't kill anyone in town. Never did I say I wouldn't harm anyone. And if this human pisses me off one more time. I'll drag him out of town and kill him how I see fit." Kakarot and his brat were too easy to manipulate. You almost feel bad about it, keyword almost. 

You lose interest in terrorizing the clerk, walking down the aisles, scanning the various selection of books. You take your time, reading the back cover of a book every once in a while. You pick out a few, piling them in Raditz's arms. The poor guy has to hold everything, and together the gold and books are quite heavy. He's a Saiyan, so he should be able to manage. He examines the cover of the book on top of the stack. "Martial Arts? I don't think you need aid in that area."

You chuckle. "Those humans may have been pathetic. But they did have some interesting methods of fighting. I want to learn about it, think about it as further increasing my already deadly arsenal." You take out several more books about various topics. The two that catch your eye most are human anatomy and a children's book titled Green Eggs and Ham. The cover contains a grumpy looking creature that reminds you of Vegeta. That's the main reason you picked it in the first place. 

Raditz eyes your choice questionably. But he ultimately says nothing. Even if he spent the rest of his mortal life questioning your every bizarre action, there still wouldn't be enough time. 

You take the gold back from Raditz, dropping it onto the counter. The clerk looks at you wide-eyed, his body frozen in fear. "This should be more than enough payment. Correct?" He nods furiously before handing you a bag. You fill the bag with the books from Raditz's hands before passing the entire bag to the six-foot-five Saiyan. 

The two of you walk out, side by side before, finding a secluded bench away from the judgmental public. So what if Nappa killed a bunch of civilians. Not the first time, but inadvertently it was the last time.

You both sit in comfortable silence as you flip through the children's book. Raditz closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air. You analyze the text, carefully taking in the pictures as well. The grumpy guy really dislikes this Sam fellow, almost as much as he hates green eggs and ham. The more you read, the more similarities you see between Vegeta and the grouchy character. 

You turn to Raditz for a moment before returning to the book. Your mind, running wild. You know you have to say something you just don't know how to. "Raditz." Your voice is uncharacteristically soft. "You aren't like Vegeta and me."

He turns to you, opening a singular piercing eye as your gaze remains glued on the book. "What do you mean by that?"

You twiddle your thumbs, looking for the right words. "You don't have our--- murderous tendencies." 

He furrows his brows at you, clenching his fists since you still refuse to physically acknowledge him. "I've helped you exterminate numerous spices!" He raises his voice. " Just because I don't come from an elite bloodline doesn't make me any less competent than you!"

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it. I'm not my brother, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like I was." Your tone returns to its typical manner, cold and detached. "Sure, you love combat, but you don't get the same satisfaction from bloodshed."

Raditz massages his temples, taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep his temper under control. "What are you trying to say?" His voice cracks, as tears well up in his eyes. Saiyan's are taught from a very young age to bury all their emotions, and Raditz is no exception. 

You finally look up at him, your eyes meeting his. "You are your mother's son, Raditz."

The male Saiayn is clearly struggling to hold back his tears. Frankly, he's not even sure himself why he's breaking down like this. Saiyan's are meant to be hardheaded, so why does he feel so helpless at this moment? "I'm nothing like that soft-hearted woman." His words were barely audible, but you could still hear every word.

"You may have your father's thirst for battle and combat abilities. But there is no denying that you have your mother's heart." The silence returns. However, now it's different. It is no longer peaceful but incredibly tense. "If you wish to switch sides. I won't stop you. This opportunity will not arise again, so you must make your decision now."

"(Y/N), I would never betray you." Tears now shamelessly roll down his face. He can no longer conceal his emotions.

A smile appears on your face as you wipe the tears away from his eyes. "I know." You cup his face in your hands, the two of you reaming still for an unknown amount of time, neither of you daring to utter another word.

A sufficient amount of time has passed to feed Vegeta's ego, so if you head back now, he shouldn't complain too much. You turn on your scouter, searching for one of their power levels. They must both be very low. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack. Finding Vegeta will be easier since you recognize his exact energy, so you switch your focus on locating just your brother. 

Narrowing down your search, you find Vegeta almost immediately. His power level is low, too low for your liking. There are more than two power sources. The other two must have gone back to aid Kakarot. "Let's go." You avoid Raditz's gaze, taking the bag from him, speeding off in your brother's direction. 

The second you landed, you knew what was coming. Raditz's fist doesn't even make contact as you launch yourself backward. Flying through the air, landing directly on your feet several miles away. 

Killin stands there in disbelief, rubbing his eyes to double-check if Raditz actually attacked you. The human gets into a fighting stance as the tall Saiyan walks toward him, but Raditz brushes him off like the bug he is, walking straight toward his brother.

He stands over the crater, staring at the disheveled Saiyan. "You breathing there, Kakarot?"

He coughs. He's clearly in pain, but the child-like grin remains on his face, giving Raditz a thumbs up. Kakarot is a mystery to his older brother, and he probably always will be.

Raditz then sets his sights on his nephew. Judging by his lack of close and the damage to the surrounding area, he must have transformed. But how? He doesn't remember the boy having a tail. He checks his pulse. It's normal, almost as if he was taking a nap. "Brat's alive too."

Krillin stares at the Saiyan, his eyes wide. "Why did you do that?" His voice shaking, Raditz's intentions were far from clear to him. It made no sense. One minute he was going to slaughter everyone, but now he's just turned on his teammates as well. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing or, these Saiayn's are even crazier than Krillin initially believed. 

Vegeta looks up from his position of weakness from the ground, glaring at Raditz. "I'll--- kill you. You pathetic--- excuse for a Saiyan." Vegeta knows Raditz is no match for you. He'd never be able to catch you off guard. You have the reflexes of a cat. Your interaction earlier with the Triclops should only further prove this. He knows you're planning something, and it can't be anything good.

Raditz gulps. Just because you promised not to interfere, it doesn't mean he's home free. If Vegeta was in better shape, there's no doubt in his mind that he would be dead right now. Vegeta was not someone you should cross, and that's what Raditz had just done. The Saiyan decides to put distance between himself and the prince. He's not taking any more chances today.

Krillin picks up Yajjrobe's sword, which has been lying on the ground since the imbecile chopped off Vegeta's tail, a crucial appendage to a Saiyan's pride. He walks over to Vegeta, stopping him from pathetically crawling to his pod, that he had only summoned moments beforehand. "I'm not letting you leave! After everything you have done!" He points the sword at the Saiyan. "You killed all of them! And I'm going to make you pay!"

Goku pleads with Krillin to stop, which only confuses his brother. He is either the stupidest or most fearless being he's ever encountered. But Goku doesn't know Vegeta like Raditz does. Vegeta has actually been fairly tame on this planet. His cruelty tends to be much more severe. He is his father's son for a reason. 

Krillin ignores Goku, so blinded with rage to avenge his fallen friends. He extends his hand, but he is stopped by an invisible force. Well invisible to him, you're standing directly behind him, grasping at the end of the weapon.

You place your free hand on your scouter, continuing your conversation over the transmission. "Excuse me for a minute, Zarbon." You switch your scouter off, directing your attention back on Krillin. "Now, let go before I slice your hand off." 

He complies as you take the full sword in your grasp, snapping the flimsy blade in half. You toss the discarded pieces to the ground, returning your focus to your scouter. "My apologies, Zarbon. Now, what seems to be the issue."

"Why can't I get in touch with your brother?" Zarbon is going to yell, and for the first time, it won't be directed at you.

You chuckle. "Vegeta broke it again. I warned you about issuing him one of those inadequate older models." You lack the banter you have with your fellow Saiyans, your tone eerily grave.

"That you did, Princess. I guess you're the closest thing I'll get to an adequate status report." 

You gasp, placing a hand on your chest. "You wound me, Zarbon."

"(Y/N) this is your one and only warning to take this seriously. Now tell me about that fool Nappa." Your eyes widen at the name this, will be trouble.

"Well." You sheepishly bow your head. "He's kinda dead." He remains silent, so he clearly wants you to elaborate. "Vegeta killed him." He is clearly agitated. You don't even have to see the green-haired freak to know. This mission to Earth will be a lot of paperwork for Zarbon, and it's only going to get worse. "Let me explain further. Nappa was paralyzed so, Vegeta did what he does best and took care of it. You wanna know how I see it. Nappa was a liability even with two working legs." You laugh maniacally. "His fate is honestly a weight off of Frieza's shoulders."

Zarbon chuckles. "Oh, (Y/N) you have such a twisted sense of humor." You look at Raditz, bringing a hand up in front of your scouter, squeezing your hand in a crushing motion. Raditz understands what you're getting at, crushing his own scouter. 

"And before you even ask. I have no idea where Raditz went." Raditz snickers. As you bring a finger up to your lips, shushing him. "He ran away like the pathetic little Saiyan he is with his tail between his legs." Raditz glares at you. Maybe this will teach him to keep quiet. "I don't think that will be much of a problem either. What did Freiza call him? I think he referred to Raditz as a pet."

"That is true. And what state is your brother in." You look over to him, his clothing is tattered, and his armor is chipped. 

"He looks like shit, but that's not really anything new. His ego is a bit bruised, and after some time in a healing chamber, he'll be good as new." 

"It could be worse. Just get Vegeta back here. Lord Frieza would like to have a word with him. And it won't be a pleasant one." And with that Zarbon, signs off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta's now lying on his back.

"I'm doing what I do best, damage control." You narrow your eyes at him. "Someone has to clean up your messes, big brother."

"What are you going to do?" Krillin asks you. You entirely forgot that insect was here. "Nothing." He looks at you skeptically. "I'm offended that you'd even think I'd take my brother scraps. We have bigger problems than your puny planet. Besides, killing Kakarot when he's down for the count would be no fun."

You move over to Goku, leaning down over the carter. "You better get stronger because I can assure you Vegeta and I will be doing the same. It's been a while since I've been so pumped to fight someone. So you better not disappoint me."

He grins from ear to ear, even though he's in intense physical pain. "Ya, I look forward to it too. I can't feel it, but I can tell you're really powerful."

You eye him questionably, but his smile is contagious, so infectious that it makes you smile as well. "You are a strange one, Kakarot." Your gaze turns deadly as you look at the tallest remaining Saiyan. "Raditz." He stares at you, his entire body remaining stiff. "I've never liked being in debt to anyone. So by letting you live, consider my debt to you repaid." Nither you or Raditz would say another world. You're both far too prideful to admit the truth. You didn't let Raditz go out of obligation but out of a close bond of a lengthy friendship. 

He nods as you summon your own pod. You've never been so thrilled to leave a planet before in your life. "Let's go, Geta! You've got a lot of explaining to do."

He glares at you. "Aren't you going to help me?"

You shake your head at him, with a wicked smirk on your lips, stepping inside your pod, watching him crawl on his hands and knees to his pod. He'll get you back for this later, but for now, you'll enjoy every second of your brother's vulnerability. Once he's safely in his pod, you shut the door. Taking off in your pod, heading to one of the many outposts under lord Frieza's reign of terror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to write a shorter chapter so I could post it sooner. Somehow along the way, it ended up taking double the normal time and being the longest chapter yet, at slightly over six thousand words. I'm not entirely sure how this happened myself, but it did. So I hope you guys like it.

Moments after the pair of Saiyans fled, a yellow ship lands on the remnants of the battlefield. A blue-haired woman, an old man, and some sort of feline creature all rush out of the vessel. "Goku, we're here!" Bulma pushes past Korin and Master Roshi, running over to her injured friend. Before she even reaches him, she stops dead in her tracks. Bulma's eyes pop out of her head, fear taking over her body. "I think you missed a Saiyan." She points to Raditz.

"Relax, he's with us now. I think." Krillin walks over to the group, an unconscious Gohan in his arms.

Raditz rolls his eyes. The idea of aligning himself with creatures so weak makes him physically ill, but he doesn't really have a choice. He made his bed, and now he has to lie in it. "I'm not going to kill you. Even though I want to." That seems to be enough for the rest of Goku's companions, even though Raditz just aided in killing four of their friends. These humans are far too trusting, a horrific trait they passed on to his brother.

The group hovers over Goku. To Raditz, this is an overreaction. They're making a big deal out of nothing. "Goku?" Bulma pokes his chest. "Are you alright?" Goku doesn't respond, his eyes remaining shut.

Raditz keeps his distance from the group, massaging his temples in irritation. "For fucks sake!" His voice booms, silencing the women. "He's alive. Kakarot's a Saiyan, not some pathetic human."

After Goku opened his eyes, Raditz tuned out most of their conversation. For some reason, they praised his failures. This planet is starting to give him a throbbing headache. They discuss their deceased friends, the Dragon Balls, which are now out of operation, and then the Earth women starts sobbing. So this species is emotional as well. This is going to be a long day for Raditz. Part of him wishes he stayed with his fellow Saiyans. He'd be a lot more relaxed with them.

Master Roshi and Yajirobe attempt to carry Goku. Even with their combined strength, they can't lift the Saiyan. "Move." Raditz pushes past them, picking up his younger brother with ease. He brings him onto the ship, dropping him on the blanket. Goku groans in pain as soon as he hits the ground.

"Would it kill you to be more gentle with him?" Bulma shouts at him. Raditz ignores her, plopping down on the ground of the ship, leaning against the wall. Once everyone is situated, the aircraft takes off. Raditz has no idea where they're going, but he doesn't care to ask. He'd rather eat broken glass than converse with these humans for a second more than he needs to.

The only sound to be heard is Bulma's sobbing. Humans would feel empathy for her, but Raditz is as far from humane as it gets. He finds her weeping obnoxious. "Quit your blubbering, Earth women."

Bulma snaps her head toward him. Now instead of sadness, she's expressing a much different emotion, rage. The Saiyan prefers her angry, that's something he understands. "How dare you! You killed my boyfriend!"

Raditz furrows his brows at her. "I'm confused. I'm assuming that's some sort of human relationship, but arent you and Kakrot lovers?"

Goku breaks out to a fit of uncontrollable laughter mixed with sudden jolts of pain. Bulma now directs her anger at the younger brother. "What's so funny about that, Goku? Is there something funny about us dating?"

"It's nothing like that, really. It's just your kinda old for me."Now it's Raditz's turn to break out into a fit of laughter. Goku's incredibly blunt, something he has in common with his elder brother.

"You!" She points at Raditz. "You haven't even been here for a day, and you're already a terrible influence on him!"

"I think he'd say that even if I wasn't here, but whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart." The Saiyan and the human both glare at each other, neither one of them baking down. Now the battle of stubbornness commences. Raditz could never win one of these before. He had some stiff competition. You and Vegeta are a different breed when it comes to your stubborn natures. 

"How dare you! You killed Yamcha! You jerk!" Bulma crosses her arms over her chest. 

"You mean the sexist guy? Yamcha was your boyfriend? Sounds like we did you a favor." Bulma clenches her fists, her entire face turning red.

"Bulma," Krillin interjects. "How about you sit back down." To Krillin, it's crucial to defuse this argument, even if Raditz is an ill-mannered barbarian. Because when you and Vegeta return, the planet will need him, whether Krillin likes it or not.

"I'll sit down when he decides to keep his big mouth shut!"

Raditz's gaze softens, an obnoxious smirk replacing the frown on his lips. "Well, I know a way to revive your feeble friends, but I think I'll keep my big mouth shut instead." For once, Raditz has the upper-hand. He isn't the butt of the joke with the earthlings. Raditz actually has leverage over them. He finally understands why you and Vegeta crave power. This exhilarating sensation is like nothing Raditz has ever experienced before. 

"Wait!" Now Raditz has piqued Krillin's interest, he can't help but feel guilty about Yamcha. "Bulma, if he knows how to bring the others back, I think we should hear him out."

"He's bluffing." Bulma huffs. 

Goku attempts to sit up to be more involved, but the throbbing pain in his side prevents him from doing so. "I don't think he is." Goku remains flat on the ground. He's pretty sure Vegeta crushed every bone in his body at this point.

"I'm sure you heard us mention that your green friend was a Namekian. He originated from a planet called Namek, which I believe is located in sector twelve. They'll definitely have a set of Dragon Balls, considering Namek has been flourishing as of lately."

Bulma scowls at the Saiyan. "Your suggestion is to go to another planet?" She shouts loud enough for anyone in a ten miles radius to hear.

Raditz nonchalantly shrugs. "I do it all the time."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Well, how do you suggest we get there, genius?"

"Mine and Nappa's pods should do."

Bulma shakes her head. It's a decent plan. In theory, there are just too many unknown variables. "Those things are way too small--- Wait a second." She rubs her chin, her forehead creasing. "What if I--- I think I can actually do something." Her smile quickly fades as she turns back to Raditz. "But I'm going to need your help." His lips curve upward before saluting at the blue-eyed women. 

After the fight died down, silence took over their surroundings. There is nothing left to say. It's a tricky situation for the earthlings having to work with a deranged sociopath was not on the agenda. Raditz closes his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. He never planned on working with them either. In his eyes, it's a kill or be killed universe, the weak die, and the strong prosper. This planet and its way of life go against all of his core beliefs.

The ship lands at the original battle sight. They must want to retrieve the corpses of their allies. Everyone exits the ship besides Raditz, Gohan, and Goku, all for vastly different reasons. Goku physically can't get up, the kid is unconscious, and Raditz simply doesn't want to. The estranged brothers remain silent. Neither one of them knows how to interact with the other. The majority of Saiyans don't have the best social skills, and it seems like the siblings are no exception. 

Goku finally breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, Raditz. I've been wondering something." The older Saiyan opens his eyes, turning his head to his brother. "It's something that Y/N said. She let you go because she was in debt to you. How?" Raditz remains silent. He has a bad feeling this is only the start of an unending amount of personal questions. "If you want me to eventually trust you, you're going to have to open up to me."

Raditz closes his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. "She's the reason I wasn't on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed." 

Goku furrows his brows, tilting his head up slightly. "So she saved your life? How would that put her in your debt?"

Raditz chuckles. The way your mind works is abnormal. Over the years, he's been able to decipher your thought process. "I don't think she views it that way." Raditz may have been spared from death with the rest of your race, but being forced under Frieza's rule in your eyes was a fate worse than death. The look on Goku's face told his brother a thousand words. He looks far too content regarding you, and that's a mistake his older brother must correct. "Don't mistake her actions today for kindness. She was just bored. Y/N is as cruel as Vegeta. By now, she might be worse."

"But she seemed so---"

"Stop right there." Raditz cuts off his brother. "Now listen closely. Y/N is a heartless monster who finds mass homicide fun. She is a lot more sadistic than I am. To your standards, she is a lost cause." Raditz personally doesn't find anything wrong with your behavior. He doesn't even believe the entirety of his words. But Goku having any faith in you is a mistake, one that would get him killed. "Y/N is more frightening than Vegeta. You wanna know why?" Goku nods, paying close attention to every detail. "I have no idea what she's capable of anymore. No one knows how strong she's gotten, not even Vegeta. Over the years, she has developed great control for a Saiyan, which makes her extremely dangerous. Do you understand that?"

"Ya, I do." Goku pauses for a moment, thinking carefully about what he's going to say. "It's just, she seems to really like fighting, and so do I. She's also pretty, like really pretty."

Raditz snickers. "Of course, you'd find her attractive. I guess she is somewhat pleasing to the eyes. It does make a bit of sense. She has the four primary qualities that Saiyans look for in a mate."

"That's a thing?" Goku furrows his brows at him.

"Of course. Biologically, we are attracted to certain qualities. The most important one is strength, but the other three are somewhat significant as well. Strength, drive, attractiveness, and mouthiness all play a part in what Saiyan men find desirable."

Their bonding is cut short by Gohan, who's finally woken up. The boy rubs his eyes before his attention lands on Raditz. Before letting out a loud shriek. "Gohan, calm down." The voice of his father instantly relaxes him, his posture softening.

"Dad?" He wraps the blanket around himself tighter before peering over the seat. "Why is he still here? And what happened to the other Saiyans."

"He's gonna help us out with bringing all our friends back. As for the other Saiyans, they got away."

A smile spreads across Gohan's face. "He knows a way to bring everyone back? That means I'll get to see Piccolo again." His excitement is short-lived. A look of panic fills his eyes as he begins frantically searching for something.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" His father stares at him, alarmed.

"The necklace. I can't find it. I must have lost it when I transformed. Did you see Y/N take it back?"

Before Goku can even respond, he sees Raditz swinging the jewelry by its chain before tossing it to Gohan. "If you value your life, I wouldn't take my eyes off this thing again. You're lucky I saw it, brat. Y/N would've lost her mind. I'm going to stress that this piece of junk is valuable to her. Don't ask me why it's important because I don't know. I have no idea where it even came from either. Understand brat?" Gohan nods, grasping onto the necklace for dear life.

The others return to the ship, sorrowful expressions present on their features. And once again, they take off. Bulma scribbles a bit more in her notebook before standing up. "Okay, here's what's gonna happen. My dad and I will take the engines from both pods and implement them into one of our ships." She turns to Raditz. "And you're going to help. You owe us, after all. Raditz will provide us with insight on anything we don't understand about the foreign technology. After that, we'll head to Namek."

"Wow! That's a great plan, Bulma." Goku smiles at her. "So you, Krillin, Gohan, and Raditz will go to Namek."

Bulma scowls at him. "Have you gone insane, Goku! Did you develop brain damage during the fight?"

"I think that happened quite some time ago, Earth women. You know, when he let your pathetic species live."

Bulma ignores him, attempting to be the bigger person, even though she really doesn't want to. "Raditz is not coming with us. He is way too dangerous."

Raditz shakes his head at Bulma, rolling his eyes. "Stop acting on emotion, and think for a second. If I know about Namek, then who else do you think will be there?"

"Y/N and Vegeta." Gohan looks at his uncle. He knows Raditz is dangerous. But they somehow would be in even more danger without him.

Raditz points at his nephew. "Bingo. They also have access to much better technology. So it's best to assume that Vegeta is being healed as we speak and that they'll be on Namek days before you arrive." If they truly knew the extent of how great this technology is, they'd be amazed. It could probably kill the most fatal plagues on this planet. "Now, with Kakrot out of commission. The two of them would slaughter you no problem. That is if you even make it to Namek in the first place."

Krillin looks at him skeptically. A lot of what he said sounds insane. But after the day they've all had, he'll believe almost anything at this point. "And they wouldn't kill you?"

"Oh, no, they would." Raditz chuckles. Normal beings wouldn't find the concept of their deaths entertaining, but he may have spent a little too much time with you over the past twenty years. "Killing me would be more of a challenge, though. Besides, have any of you actually traveled throughout space before." Goku slowly puts up his hand, his brother glaring at him. "And remember it!" Goku's hand moves back to his side. He wonders if he'd be similar to Raditz if he hadn't lost his memory. Maybe he would've even been worse. The rest of the group remains silent. None of them have even left Earth before. "So I'll take that as a no."

"You said we might not even make it to Namek. Is there a reason why?" The brat asks all the right questions. Raditz is somewhat impressed with his nephew. His intelligence must have come from his mother because there's no way in hell it came from his dopey brother.

"There are several war zones you'll have to travel through to get to Namek. The universe is kinda a fucked up place right now." Raditz now moves his attention to Bulma. "So I'm not allowed to go, so when you untimely get the three of you killed. I'm gonna point the finger at you."

The blue-haired woman furrows her eyebrows at him. "And why would our deaths matter to anyone who isn't on the ship right now?"

"Not about your lives. The brat has the necklace. And if you're the reason it gets lost. I wouldn't want to be you. Y/N will use those Dragon Balls to revive you and torture you in the most horrific ways imaginable, that is until she gets bored, of course."

Bulma gulps. "She'd really do that?"

"Oh, yes. Y/N's quite spiteful."

"Alright, you can come." Bulma sighs in defeat.

Over the past few days, you've read every book in your collection from Earth multiple times now. Very quickly, you grew tired of that. The words all began to bleed into a singular blob. So you've been recently directing your attention elsewhere. 

You've been teaching yourself that energy-sensing technique those earthlings were using. You're confident this skill will be useful for your future endeavors. You've gotten pretty good at it too. Right now is also the perfect time for you to acquire a new skill. Since you don't have anyone to banter with anymore. And Vegeta is either passed out or pissed at you, so you've had to find a way to occupy yourself somehow. You look out the red-tinted window, the military base in your field of view. You're excited to escape this damn pod. Over the years, you've spent enough time in this thing for multiple lifetimes.

Both pods land on their respective landing sights, several of Frieza's men standing outside to greet you both after your sudden return. The door to your pod slowly opens. You wait a few moments before stepping out of your pod, a hand placed on your hip. Something isn't right here. They're all low-level foot soldiers. So, where are all of Freiza's higher-ranked lackeys? You narrow your eyes at the three men, all of them standing entirely still. "He's not gonna exit his pod by himself, now is he?" You swear that these imbeciles can never do anything right.

The three men stare at you, identical expressions of terror overtaking their features. "Right away, miss Y/N!" The fools help Vegeta out of his pod, taking him directly to med bay to get some much needed medical attention. Moments later, one of them returns, fidgeting his hands under your deadly gaze. "Are you in need of medical attention as well?" 

"Do you wish to find out just how much I don't need medical attention?"

His breath hitches. "No, ma'am. Can I assist you with anything else?"

You purse your lips, contemplating for a moment. "I guess I could use a new set of armor." He nods, directing you throughout the building. He leads you into one of the many fitting rooms, taking out an ensemble in your size. It's not difficult to find your armor at all. There aren't many women in the Frieza Force, so your armor is specially made for your build. You move your attention back to the guard. "You are dismissed." He rushes out of the room faster than you've ever seen. You slip your armor off, replacing it with the fresh piece. You didn't necessarily need your armor replaced. Specifically, your chest plate was in excellent condition, but in your experience, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Once you finish changing, you head directly to med bay. You better check on Vegeta. It's essential that you learn how much progress he's made so far. "Oh, Y/N." The doctor greets you. "Does the new armor fit well?" You nod, moving closer to the healing chamber. "If I may ask Princess. What exactly happened on planet Earth to leave Vegeta in such a condition?"

"Word of advice." You chuckle, turning your head to meet the doctor. "Don't mention Earth to my brother unless you want one of his classic bitch fits on your hands."

"I appreciate the warning. Vegeta won't be done for quite some time now. So you do have a bit of free time on your hands. I assume you want to squeeze in some training. I'm sure you know the way by now." You make your way to the training facility. Upon your arrival, the underlings clear the room. Just the way you like it, the guards panicked by your appearance and the cabin quiet as can be. 

Ordinarily, you'd use any available time to either focus on either agility or strength training. However, today you have different plans. Now you can practice your new skill on life forms with higher energies. You sit criss-cross on the ground, attempting to focus your mind.

You can't focus properly with your thoughts running wild. What is this unusual feeling? You run a hand through your hair, fidgeting with a strand. You can't actually be worried about Vegeta, can you? He'll be fine, you know that. Why aren't you being rational about this? Your thoughts travel back to the last time you were this worried, a time when you were only a child.

Twenty-Something Years Ago:

Small hands slam against the machine, weeks of built-up aggression being taken out on the wretched training dummy. After you severely injured Raditz the last time you trained, you've been moved to sparring partners that lack a pulse. With one final blow, the machine combusts. Gears and bolts scatter around the room, stray parts even managing to entangle in Raditz's hair. You kick the rust-bucket one last time, as it makes a horrific screeching noise. 

Your gaze snaps to the repulsive blue alien, whose name you haven't bothered to learn. He's been declared your supervisor for the rest of your time on this inferior planet, and he's incredibly incompetent as well. You stomp over to him, the alien visibly tensing. "When can I see Vegeta?" A few weeks prior, they had separated the both of you from your brother. They still haven't told you anything, and with every day that passes, your mood worsens. 

"For the millionth time, you brat. When Lord Frieza says so." He snarls.

His eyes remain locked on yours. He's clearly trying to intimidate you. It won't work though, you don't scare easily. Your father made sure of that. "Well, when can I speak to Lord Frieza? Since you're just as incompetent as I originally believed."

The alien laughs at you, which only makes your blood boil more. How dare that hideous creature mock you. You're the Princess of all Saiyans, not some commoner that can be pushed around. "You don't just speak to Lord Frieza. Now get back to training!" You know you could take him, even if he towers over you, and he probably will for many years. Saiyans tend to age at a slower rate than most other species. And your growth seems even more delayed than average. 

You desperately want to put this pompous ass in his place, but you know better than that. Vegeta would be enraged if you lost your temper again. So you have to bite your tongue and form a calculated plan. Your fists clench as you walk back over to the dumb robot. "(Y/N) what's happening?" You look up to meet Raditz, a look of concern across his features. "Why won't they let us go home? We finished our mission ages ago. And why did they split us up?" He whispers, he knows better than to let that thing overhear your conversations.

"I don't know. Don't let your guard down. Alright?" He nods, returning to his own training. Raditz may need this practice more than he thinks. 

Quite some time has passed, all you know is it's now night-time. Since you're not allowed out due to this planet having several moons. These foot soldiers make very little sense. You and Raditz both have complete control over your Great Ape forms. Maybe they don't want you to be able to easily overpower this pitiful army. 

You turn over in your bed to look at Raditz. The numbskull is fast asleep. How he can rest so soundly in this situation surprises you beyond belief. Quietly, you roll off the bed, tiptoeing towards the door. "Y/N?" The boy yawns, sitting up in his bed. "Where are you going?"

You bring your index finger up to your lips, shushing him. "Just go back to sleep." He nods, collapsing back onto the bed. You remain still until the sound of faint snoring invades your ears. You're not sure if you're envious or relieved that you can't fall asleep as he does. You open the door slightly, peeking outside. The hallway is empty. Typically there is a guard stationed outside your door. Your plan has just gotten a lot easier. 

As quietly as possible, you open and shut the door, moving down the hall. You carefully wander around the ship, searching for your intended target. You come up to a door that's slightly ajar, peeking inside the room. Finally, you found him. You've been looking for that hideous blue monster everywhere. You move a bit closer to be able to hear them more clearly. 

"The brat keeps asking about her brother." You'd recognize that distorted voice anywhere. That's definitely your supervisor.

He's speaking to a similar-looking alien, though this one is purple. They must belong to the same species. "Vegeta has been quite persistent as well. I'm sick of babysitting. The kid is starting to get on my nerves."

"Cui, you'll just have to suck it up. Lord Frieza has been quite clear. We keep them separated until we are sure neither of them know the truth." You furrow your brows at the third creature's words. He's some sort of reptile, you know for a fact, you've never seen him before. "Tomorrow, we'll inform them of the tragedy that occurred on Planet Vegeta." Your eyes widen. This must be why you can't go home if there's even a planet to go back to.

The identical aliens chuckle before Cui speaks. "Oh, yes. The meteor." You're willing to bet your right hand that there was no meteor. Even if you didn't overhear them, you'd know it was deception. How stupid does The Frieza Force think you are? You may be a child, but you sure as hell weren't raised like one.

The lizard's sense of humor seems to differ from the other two. The man's features remain stiff, finding zero amusement about the situation. "King Vegeta's children are much more intelligent than the average Saiyan. We have to make sure the siblings have no communication. If one of them were to discover the truth about what occurred on Planet Vegeta, we'd lose valuable resources. Right now, they are young and malleable to Frieza's whim." You feel like your entire world has collapsed. And what do they mean by the truth? They must have been involved. That has to be why they separated you.

"And if one of the royal brat's figures it out?" You've never listened to anything so intently in your life, but to be fair, you're only four.

"We'll simply dispose of them." Dispose is just a fancy word for murder. So you have to keep your mouth shut and pray Vegeta does the same. He'll definitely know something is up. Your brother has always been clever, that's why you follow him around. It was not because you were ordered to by your father. You'd never tell Vegeta that. His ego would burst. 

Cui snickers. "I guess it would be unfortunate if they found out what we did. Though slaughtering that barbaric race was delightful. I also heard that Lord Frieza was quite content after he killed that moronic king." Your worst fears have just been confirmed. If they were able to kill your father, your entire race, what hope is there for the rest of you? To live as a puppet under Frieza, that's not a life at all. Hell is starting to look more appealing by the second. 

You've heard enough. Getting caught now would have grave consequences. It's not just your life on the line. It's Raditz's as well. You move away from the door, accidentally bumping into it. Your eyes widen at the harsh creak, the gab becoming wider. You pull yourself behind the door, clasping your hand over your mouth. Your heart is beating so rapidly, it feels like it may explode.

"What was that?" The blue alien is clearly alarmed. If they find you out here, it's game over.

"It was probably just the wind. You know how this planet is." The lizard creature just saved your tail. "Now, return to your posts!" There is no time for further contemplation. You have to get back to your room, sooner rather than later.

You rush back to your shared room, slamming the door shut. The male Saiyan jumps as his onyx eyes meet your own. "Y/N, what's wrong?"

You could've told Raditz everything, reciting every word of what you overheard. But you didn't. The poor thing wouldn't be able to function. "It's nothing." You crawl into bed, your mind jumbled with thoughts. You've been alone before, having to survive on your own wit. You're strong. You'll be able to do it again.

You extend your arm to your nightstand, pulling your locket into bed. The necklace appears brand new, the colors of the charm vibrant, and the chain in mint condition. You've read all about this orange ball. They're called wish orbs, and they can grant you whatever your heart desires. You'd wish for Lord Frieza's demise. That sounds extremely pleasant. You pull the jewelry to your chest, a strange attempt to comfort yourself. That night you made a vow. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday. You'll make Frieza regret leaving you alive. 

You weren't surprised the next day when your supervisor broke the news to you. Raditz, however, wasn't doing so hot. He had a close bond with his mother, so this must be crushing him.

Your nostrils flare, your fists clenching. As your piercing gaze lands on the alien. "I don't give a damn about Planet Vegeta! I don't give a damn about my people! I don't give a damn about my father! I want to see Vegeta. And I want to see him now!"

Panic sparks in his eyes. Usually, he's always patronizing you. But not today he's afraid of you. Saiyans are known for their unruly behavior when enraged, even when they're your size. "My apologies Princess. But Lord Frieza---"

You snap, grabbing him by the collar of his armor. "I've been very patient with you." A crowd of soldiers forms around you as you pull the alien slightly off the ground, his entire body trembling. "Now, you're going to get in touch with Lord Frieza for me. Before I decide to sever your head from your body!" You throw the pathetic creature to the ground, shooting him one last menacing glare. "I'll be waiting. Let's go, Raditz." Your fellow Saiyan nods frantically, chasing after you.

You're stopped by Raditz, tugging on the sleeve of your bodysuit. "Y/N, what about Kak---" You clasp a hand over the elder Saiyan's mouth, stopping him from doing something stupid.

Your tone becomes almost silent. "You wanna keep your brother safe? Don't utter his name."

He furrows his brows at you. "Why? Wouldn't more Saiyans be beneficial?"

Your lips meet in a thin line. "Raditz, do you trust me?"

He nods. "Yes, Princess."

Vegeta leans against the door frame, observing you silently. You're not one to get lost in thought often, so this was a pleasant surprise. That was until he noticed the look on your face. This sours the prince's mood entirely. The dark circles under your eyes paired with your pursed lips, was enough alone to cause concern.

You don't even notice him striding over to you until he places a hand on your forehead. Your gaze flicks upwards, your eyes meeting his. "Finally, someone sure likes taking their sweet time." Your furrow your brows at him. "What are you doing?" Vegeta's odd behavior is hard to miss. He flips his hand over, moving the backside of his hand to rest on your forehead.

"I was checking for a fever, but your body temperature is normal." He removes his hand from your forehead. "So why are you so pouty? I thought your little stunt back on Earth would have amused you for quite some time." Looks like Vegeta is still holding a grudge, so no surprises there.

Usually, you'd deny your distress and be done with it, but you're not dealing with Nappa or Raditz anymore. This is Vegeta you're talking to, and he knows better than that. Now you have to think of an excuse, and quickly too. "I left my necklace on Earth." That's believable. You just hope your brother buys it.

He scowls at you. "That's what you're upset about? We'll just buy you a new one.

You gasp. "No! It has to be that one." You cross your arms over your chest, pouting like a child. 

Vegeta sighs, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "Fine. After we return from Namek, we'll head to Earth. And we'll pry the thing out of the brat's hands." He extends one of his hands down to you. "Now, let's get a move on."

You accept his hand as he pulls you up onto your feet. "Alright, Geta." The two of you exit the room, heading down the hall, walking side by side, neither of you focusing on what's in front of you. With Vegeta's gaze locked on the floor, and you're distracted by the statue-like guards surrounding you.

"Yo Vegeta." The shrill voice catches your attention as you direct your gaze straight ahead. Great, It's Cui. Today just isn't your day. Your thoughts travel to his blue counterpart as a faint smirk ghosts your lips. He died several years ago, a freak accident that you definitely had nothing to do with.

"Word is someone we all know and love. Got their ass handed to them." He moves his attention to you. "And rumor has it, his baby sister returned unscathed. Did she have to bail you out, Vegeta?" Cui chuckles. "I heard Nappa and Raditz did even worse. Now, who could've possibly given the Saiyans such a rough time? Aren't you guys supposed to be invincible?" Cui has such a big mouth, he wouldn't have even lasted a second against Kakarot.

How dare he mock your brother. Only you're allowed to do that. "Back off, Cui!" You bark. "I'm sure if Vegeta wanted to listen to your nonsense, he would've sought you out. You really need to get over your unhealthy obsession with my brother."

Before the two of you can walk away, Cui places one of his slimy hands on your shoulder, causing you to shudder in disgust. The second Cui touches you, Vegeta's deadly gaze locks on him. "Hold on now! Lord Frieza wasn't pleased with your little stunt, Vegeta. Running off to Earth without permission, and Y/N's status report pleased him even less."

"Too bad he's not here to tell me that personally." He steps closer to Cui. "Now, get your filthy paws off my sister before I do something that will please him even less!" Vegeta barks as the trembling hand on your shoulder magically disappears. 

"The two of you are lucky that Lord Frieza has decided to be merciful. Your little fluke has him feeling gracious. He's willing to let bygones be bygones." That sounds nothing like the Frieza you know and loathe. "That is, of course, on account of your discovery." Your eyes widen. This sounds a lot more like Frieza. That power-hungry maniac must have been eavesdropping over your scouters. Cui smirks. He's enjoying toying with the both of you. "Why would he hold a silly grudge when he has the opportunity for eternal life."

"Are you saying that Frieza's heading to Namek?" Looks like Vegeta has reached the same conclusion you have.

"Of course he is." If Frieza is able to wish for immortality, you'll be stuck as his puppet for the rest of your life. The prospect of hell is once again starting to look more appealing. "Don't tell me you wanted to keep those Dragon Balls all to yourselves and not let the big man in on your secret." Big is probably the last word you'd use to describe that weasel.

"And after all, he's done for you both." You clench your fists, your knuckles turning a milky white. As you bite your lip, attempting to subdue a growl. Ya, after all, that menace has done for you. He slaughtered your people, destroyed your planet, and continuously damages your pride any chance he gets. Calling you monkeys and other demeaning names. "Oh, and Lord Frieza's trip to Namek only gets better. Once he gets his wish, he plans on killing every last Namkeian." That means Namek's set of Dragon Balls would also become useless. No one would have the chance to match Frieza ever again.

"Like hell, he will!" Vegeta grabs your hand, sprinting to your pods, dragging you along for the ride. He pushes you into your pod before jumping into his own. You both set your courses straight for Namek, but do you and Vegeta even stand a chance against Lord Frieza by yourselves?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first. I should probably mention that I killed Chi-Chi off before the start of the story. I completely forgot to include it in the notes last chapter. So sorry if there was any confusion there.
> 
> Ever since the last chapter, I've been kinda hooked on flashbacks. So there will be another one, this one featuring the man, the myth, the legend, the most ruthless of all the Saiyans King Vegeta.

You've been on Planet Namek for approximately two hours, and the day has already been tremendously eventful. You and Vegeta have already had a run-in with Cui, who arrived shortly after you. That purple cretin went out the same way he lived as a spineless coward. Something was extremely satisfying about watching Vegeta drive that failure into the ground. Cui's demise was entirely his own fault. It's common knowledge that Saiyans grow stronger after a near-death experience. Underestimating your brother's growth was an act of pure stupidity.

After that minor inconvenience, the two of you toon into Dodoria's transmission, it sounds like those goons are slaughtering a village of Namekians, so they must store their Dragon Balls in separate settlements. Either that or they're executing them for leisure. Both are feasible possibilities. From what you've been able to gather, Frieza has four Dragon Balls in his possession, and he's currently after his fifth. Frieza even reveals some essential information on how these Namkeian villages operate. Before the signal cuts off entirely. 

Vegeta attempts to find another channel, but they all come up as static. "Those Namekians must be craftier than they look. Something tells me Frieza's scouters are out of commission."

"Perhaps." He turns to you. "Or they figured out we were eavesdropping. Either way, keep your guard up."

The two of you fly around aimlessly. Though you still need to be careful. Frieza is somewhere on this god-forsaken planet, and a run-in with him and his lackeys at the moment would be unfavorable. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot something that catches your attention. " I spy with my little eye an unsightly pink blob."

You direct Vegeta's attention to Dodoria, who has his classic disoriented look on his face. "Good eye." He smirks at you before ambushing Dodoria, knocking him into the water. You appear beside your brother on the shoreline, observing the water intently. 

Two pink hands grasp onto the terrain as he pulls his head up, gasping for air. You both laugh maniacally at the pink creature's stupidity. You swear, after every encounter you have with Dodoria, he somehow gets dumber. "Oh, it's you two." He sounds far from pleased as he pulls himself out of the lake. "What the hell do you want?"

"Mind your manners, Dodoria." You scold him. "No need to be crude."

He scowls at you. "Arrogant Saiyans." He mutters under his breath. "That was a dirty trick Vegeta. Although I wouldn't expect anything less from you monkeys." Dodoria straightens his posture in an attempt to appear more intimidating. Spoiler alert, it doesn't work. "You know I can't just let you get away with blindsiding me." 

Vegeta chuckles, rolling his eyes at the monster. "Oh, really now? Just what do you plan on doing? You're all alone. There's no Zarbon or Frieza for you to cower behind. How unfortunate for you."

"I doubt we'll even have to lift a finger." You shrug. "This should be a piece of cake."

Dodoria chuckles, shifting his gaze between you and Vegeta. "You two really think you can take me? You're both as egotistical as that father of yours, and you know how that ended for him. You Saiyan freaks will never be half the warrior that I am." You clench your fists, your nails digging into your palm. How dare he even mention your father. "Listen, I know neither of you desires to fight me. And I don't particularly want to fight you either. So how about you just give me that scouter, and we can forget this ever happened. That's more than a fair deal. I think I'm actually being quite generous." His tone may be confident, but his body language gives him away. Who knew the pink menace was actually afraid of something. 

"So your presumption was right." Vegeta turns to you. "Those Namekians must have destroyed their scouters. This puts us in an intriguing situation, doesn't it Y/N?" Vegeta removes his scouter, tossing it on the ground. "What are you waiting for, Dodoria? Take it."

He eyes you both skeptically, but he still takes the bait. Critical thinking has never been Dodoria's strong suit. "About time you brats showed me the respect I deserve." As he steps closer, Vegeta stomps on the scouter. The wretched thing, smashing into thousands of worthless pieces.

The pink monstrosity sneers. "No worries. I'll just take the girl's scouter." He speeds toward you, extending a hand in an attempt to rip the device off your face. Before he can even touch you, you grasp his arm, bending it behind his back.

"Why do they always think it's appropriate to get handsy with me?" A breathy sigh escapes your lips. "They'll never learn." You remove your scouter, holding it in the palm of your unoccupied hand. "Since you want it so bad." You snap your scouter in half, discarding the parts to the ground. "You ever think about laying your filthy hands on me again, you'll lose them." You toss the fool several feet away. The farther away he is, the better. 

"Why would you--- it doesn't even matter." He stands back up, dusting himself off. "Now, you won't be able to find the Dragon Balls either."

You shake your head at him, a pleased look crossing your features. "Not exactly. You see, Earth was quite the adventure. We picked up a few new tricks. One that leaves those hunks of metal useless."

Dedoria furrows his brows at you, his entire face contorting. "You're lying."

"I'm afraid she isn't. This energy-sensing technique is quite simple. I doubt any of the members of the elite Frieza Force would be interested, though. It doesn't require much strength, and everyone knows you don't care for anything that doesn't involve flexing your muscles." Dodoria is more fat than muscle. It's an irrelevant technicality, one that would only piss off the blob more. 

"I get it now." He seems to come to some sort of a realization. Only you have no idea what the hell he's referring to. "Those two runts I was chasing were earthlings." You stare at him in disbelief. Is it possible for them to be here? Raditz, he's the only possible explanation. But would he really be dumb enough to lead those weaklings to their deaths?

"W-What did you say?" Vegeta's mouth hangs agape.

"So I'm right. The looks on your faces tell me all I need to know. You're working together."

You combust into a fit of laughter, wiping tears from your eyes. This has to be the funniest thing you've heard all week. "Even if those pests were here. Never in a million years would we align ourselves with those soft-hearted fools."

"You must be mistaken. Even if those earthlings were here, we'd be able to sense them." Now that you think about it. Have you been able to sense them? You haven't been looking, but you have felt some strange energy. You just assumed it was some half-wit from the Frieza Force, but now you're not so sure.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." He rolls his eyes. "You two are no longer any use to me. So either get lost, or I'll have to finish you off myself."

"Why, how generous of you." The sarcasm practically drips from your voice. "I think he's afraid Vegeta."

"Well, can you blame him? His scouter probably told him everything he needed to know. He must have seen my battle with Cui." For every step Vegeta takes forward, Dodoria takes another backward. "He must have seen how much stronger I've become."

"That isn't possible." He scoffs. "Those numbers were inaccurate, and I'll prove it!" He shoots an uncontrollable blast of fire at you both, which you simply dodge by stepping out of the line of fire.

"Was that really the best you could do?" You mock. It was sloppy even for an attack from Dodoria.

He turns around, only to be met with the two of you behind him, floating in the air. Vegeta swiftly moves behind him, grabbing both of his arms, twisting them behind his back. You swear you even heard them snap. "Look how weak you are." Vegeta sneers. "I'm stronger than I've ever been. While you've been sitting on your ass all-day, becoming soft and lazy. I should just end your pitiful life here."

"Wait, Vegeta!" He cries. "I have something to tell you! Something you'll really want to know! It's about your homeworld. I know the truth about Planet Vegeta!" Does that pink blob actually believe he has a form of leverage? What a fool.

"What could you possibly know about Planet Vegeta? You better start talking!" You furrow your brows at your brother. He's behaving strangely. And why is he humoring Dodoria in the first place? Vegeta has to already know about what they did to your homeworld.

"I will, but first, you have to let me go." Vegeta releases Dodoria from his death grip, pushing him away.

"Now, spit it out!" You observe the pair from a safe distance. Vegeta's response is bizarre, and his body language seems to have no ulterior motives. Is it possible that Vegeta doesn't know? You grab your forehead, running a hand through your hair. If that's the case, Vegeta is going to fucking kill you.

"As you know, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, but it wasn't by a meteor. Lord Frieza had started to notice numerous Saiyan babies being born with extraordinary combat skills. You two were the most notable in power. He realized that you Saiyans could really be a problem. You had the potential of becoming a real bother to Lord Frieza's regime. So he decided to wipe out the only race that could ever impose him before they could even become an issue. He destroyed Planet Vegeta with every last Saiyan on it. Well, except for you two. Did you really think it was a coincidence that you were off-planet? So there it is, you two are finally in on our little joke."

You've always known what happened to your planet. But now you've learned the answer to an even more substantial question, why it occurred. Frieza was afraid. He decided to take the coward's way out. How pathetic. 

You laugh, tilting your head backward. "That was your big ploy? I've known about that for years!" Before he can even react, you teleport behind him, impaling your hand through his chest, watching the purple goop ooze out of him. "How stupid did you think we were?" You twist your hand, tossing his lifeless body to the ground before obliterating anything left of him.

Vegeta stares at you in shock. "You knew?"

You raise a brow at him. "You didn't?" You always assumed that it was one of those things that you both knew but never spoke off. Turns out you were mistaken.

The two of you stand in silence. You have no idea what the protocol is for this. You don't know what you're supposed to say. Vegeta looks away, sighing. "It's irrelevant now. It was probably for the best that I was left in ignorance. Who knows what I would've done as a child. I'm just annoyed that you were able to figure it out before me."

You smile at him. Besting Vegeta is not something that comes easily. So you'll take what you can get. "You know, I don't think he was wrong about the earthlings."

"You think they're here?"

You nod. "You gotta remember. Raditz is with them now."

"Good point. When I get my hands on that pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, he'll regret ever betraying us. Let's go. We can't be out in the open for too long."

He hovers in the air, beginning to take off. "Vegeta." He turns back, meeting your gaze. "You know I would've told you, right?"

"I know---" He cuts himself off, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. "Do you sense that?" You nod, taking off in the direction of the two large power sources. Dodoria had mentioned that they were runts. So one of them has to be the half-breed and possibly the bald fellow. Your eyes scan over the terrain. They have to be around here somewhere. "They must be suppressing their power levels. Only if I still had my damn scouter. I'm not used to this technique just yet."

Bingo. You found them hiding between a few boulders. And your assumptions were right. There's only a slight difference. They seem to be accompanied by a Namkian child. A sadistic grin spreads across your face as their gazes land on you. Just the way you remember them, cowering in fear due to your presence. "You know. It was probably just three insignificant insects." You're not wrong. That's all they are to you. Pesky flies that invade your personal space and make your life slightly more irritating.

"You're right. We don't have time for this anyway. Let's get a move on." You both take off, leaving the earthling issue for another time.

It took you awhile, but you finally located a Namkeian village. Well, actually, you passed several, but this is the only one with a living population. "Looks like we found ourselves a Dragon Ball." Vegeta's lips twist into a sly grin, heading straight into the village. You follow his lead, now standing directly beside him. You've finally gained the attention of the inhabitants, who are now murmuring to each other. Who knew Namekians were such gossips. Their chatter dies down the second Vegeta clears his throat. "I wish to speak to your elder. I believe there is a Dragon Ball here, that we'll be graciously taking off your hands."

"I'm the village elder." An older Namkain steps up. These creatures do not age kindly. "I would ask you what your intentions are, but I can already feel that you are impure. I sense an unspeakable evil in both of you. Neither of you is worthy." What a self-righteous species. They're entirely different from that Namekian you encountered on Earth.

Vegeta shakes his head, chuckling to himself. Only if the Namekians cooperated, Vegeta has never taken the word no very well. "Then you die. Y/N, you do the honors." This could've ended smoothly, with a lot less bloodshed. Too bad for them.

"You got it, Vegeta." You hold up a finger gun, pointing it straight at the elder. "Bang!" A beam of blue light heads straight for the geezer before another Namkian jumps in front of him, absorbing the blast entirely. The body drops to the ground, and all hell breaks loose. 

You begin the slaughter, ending the lives of several Namkeians. Until you freeze, as much as you've been itching for a fight, you're reminded of something far more crucial that you have to fulfill. Damn your morals. They're ruining all your fun. You take one last glance at your brother. These Namekians should keep him occupied for some time. He might not even notice that you ever left. As soon as he turns away from you, you take off, successfully staying off of Vegeta's radar. 

You use your newly acquired energy-sensing technique to track down that Namekian child. Since those earthlings are suppressing their energy, they'll be much more difficult to find. This is assuming he's still with them. Those earthlings aren't like you. Neither of them would be able to stomach, leaving him for dead.

You pinpoint the energy source to a cave. What a strange place for them to reside in. You head into the cavern, only to find some form of futuristic architecture. How the hell did this get here? And what is Capsule Corp? You move toward the door, banging on it. "Knock, knock. Oh, little piglets, let me in! Before I knock the door down. Or worse." You can overhear faint whispering on the other side, mixed with a woman obnoxiously shrieking. "I can hear you panicking. Relax, I have no business with the half-breed, the Namekian child, or any earthlings in there. Now open the damn door."

The door slowly opens, revealing the bald man, whose name you believe to be Krillin. "What do you want, Y/N?"

"I need to speak to Raditz. It's urgent."

"Well, you can't---" Krillin gets pushed to the ground by none other than the infamous Hair Boy himself. This allows you to step inside the building. It must be some sort of luxury living quarters. 

The two of you stand arm's length from each other, matching cold expressions on your faces. "You here to kill me?"

"No." The corners of your lips tug upwards. "Well, at least not yet."

"So why are you here?" His face twists in confusion. "You aren't one to just drop in and say hi."

You take a deep breath, glancing around the room. This would be difficult to say one-on-one, but being surrounded by people makes it ten times worse. "There's something--- I need to tell you."

An arrogant smirk appears on his lips. "What? Did you finally fall for my good looks and charm? Are you finally declaring that you've fallen hopelessly in love with me?"

Your face scrunches up in disgust. "Don't make me ill." That would never happen, even if he was the last male Saiayn in existence, which he pretty much is. "I'm here to tell you the truth about what occurred on Planet Vegeta."

"What are you talking about?" Raditz eyebrows knit together. "A meteor wiped out our people."

You sigh, glancing at the ceiling. "Come on, Raditz. You're a lot of things, but you aren't stupid. There was no meteor. Even if there was one, our people could fly."

"What are you trying to say?" he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to shield himself from the inevitable blow.

"Our people were exterminated by that imperialistic dictator." Your voice booms. You're not even attempting to conceal your anger.

Raditz clenches his fists, his hands violently shaking. All he can think about is his mother, how she deserved better. The majority of your people deserved what they got, but not Gine. She was different. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Raditz always knew there was no meteor. The story was too perfect, and it was easier to believe that it was a tragedy. "Why?" That was all he could manage to choke out. Did Raditz really want to know? Would he be able to handle the truth? 

The others in the room remain silent, observing you anxiously. You're even more terrifying than they believed. You're not joking around or aloof this time. You're only expressing one thing, pure rage. So you do care about something. Whether you desire vengeance or truly cared for your people is unclear to the earthlings.

"Frieza was terrified. Our people were getting too strong for his liking. The Saiyan population was skyrocketing due to technological advancements. He was scared of what we could accomplish, terrified of the possibility that he could be out-ranked."

A Cheshire grin appears on Raditz's face. "We'll prove to him that he was right to fear us, right?"

"You bet your ass we will. We'll make Frieza regret leaving us alive." You take a deep breath, finally attempting to get your emotions in check, returning to your cold demeanor. "I just thought you should know. Before I killed him, Dodoria let the cat out of the bag to Vegeta."

"You killed that pink asshole? It was about time. How'd it feel?" The other stare at you two in bewilderment. Two seconds ago, you were swearing revenge, and now you're as casual as can be.

"It was extremely satisfying sending that pink blob straight to hell." You purse your lips together, cracking your neck. I should get back before Vegeta blows a fuse." You move to the doorway, stopping dead in your tracks. "Oh, ya one, last thing. Frieza's here."

"We know his men are here. We've already had the pleasure of encountering the Frieza Force."

"Raditz, I'm afraid you don't understand. It's not just his minions. He's here on Namek." Raditz chokes on air, his eyes popping out. You slam the door shut, hearing Raditz's reaction through the walls. The phrases we're so fucked, and we're all gonna die were your favorites of his elaborate babbling. You take off, heading back in the direction you came from.

As you near the location of the village, you quickly realize there is no point in returning. You can't sense any life, and that includes Vegeta. So this means he knows you ran off. You were due for one of his famous lectures anyway. Hopefully, he's not wasting his time searching for you. That would only make your predicament worse. 

You search in every direction, finally detecting your brother's energy to the west. Vegeta's power level is diminishing at an alarming rate. Maybe he's run into Zarbon or worse, Frieza. You take off at light speed, heading straight for the battleground.

Once you arrive, you conceal yourself behind a hill, observing the battle intently. It appears that Vegeta is fighting Zarbon, but something is off about the narcissist. His chest seems broader than it usually is. 

Zarbon turns around, your eyes widening at the ghastly sight. What the fuck happened to his face? He has to be the most hideous creature you've ever laid your eyes on, and there's a lot of competition for that category. This must be an alternate form of his, similar to your Great Ape form. It doesn't surprise you that you've never seen his transformation before. Even though it considerably increases his strength, his vanity has no limit. 

The green-haired egomaniac slams your brother into the ground, creating a blazing explosion. He stares down into the water-filled crater, and Vegeta is nowhere to be found. Your brother has gotten especially good at playing dead as of recent.

Zarbon reverts back into his base form, flying off into the distance. You wait an appropriate amount of time before heading toward the teal mass of water. You scan the lake, searching for your brother. He surfaces back up seconds later, desperately gasping for air. You extend a hand to Vegeta, pulling him onto land. 

He takes a few moments to collect himself before glaring daggers at you. "Where the--- hell did you run off to?" Despite being winded, he manages to find the breath to shout at you.

"I sensed some members of the Frieza Force. Thought I'd say hello." Believable lies are your specialty at this point.

"You can't---" He stops himself, his features softening at your expression. "Just never do that again. No more running off, especially without telling me. I'm serious this time. With Freiza here, I don't want you leaving my side again."

You can feel a familiar power level rapidly approaching, Zarbon's returning. "Change of plans. Go retrieve the Dragon Ball from that Namkian village. I tossed it in the water. I'll take care of the five that Frieza has."

"But, Vegeta." You giggle. "I'm not supposed to leave your side."

He glares at you. "Of course, now you decide to start listening to me. There is no reason for both of us to get captured. Now go!" You move to camouflage yourself again. Zarbon must need Vegeta for something. They most likely found the decimated village and want to question him about the location of the orb.

You watch Zarbon pick up your brother, who's pretending to be unconscious, and he flys away. You wait till you can no longer see Zarbon before speeding off to the Namekian village. Your plan is to retrieve the sphere and then take shelter somewhere. That is until you can sense Vegeta again.

You land in the ruins that were once the Namekian village. Damn Vegeta, did a lot of damage here. Your head snaps to the water. You swear you heard a splashing noise, and it couldn't have been a sea creature. If it was, the sound would've been louder. So what is it? Could it be one of Freiza's goons? If it is, they're probably weak. You'd be able to take them out with ease.

The creature emerges from the water with the four-star ball in his hands. He's a tiny little thing, way too small to be anyone currently in the Frieza Force. Something about the runt seems vaguely familiar. Wait a minute, that's Kakarot's brat. His hair's just shorter than it used to be. Half breeds must be able to change the length and style of their hair, fascinating. 

You sneak behind him with a blank look on your face. "What do you think you're doing, brat?"

Gohan jumps, turning around. "Y/N?" He shrieks, dropping the orb, which you swiftly catch one-handed. He looks around, anxiously searching for something or possibly someone. "Where's Vegeta?" His voice trembles just at saying your brother's name alone. Vegeta must have left quite the impression.

"Vegeta got himself---" You can feel Zarbon's impending presence once again, and the look on the brat's face tells you he can sense it too. This energy-sensing technique is becoming quite tedious, but you suppose it's better than being blindsided. What could Zarbon possibly want now? He already took Vegeta. Maybe he came to search for the Dragon Ball himself? Shit, you can't stay out in the open like this. You grab Gohan in one arm. And the four-starred ball in the other, rushing into a nearby cave. As an extra precaution, you seal the entrance with a boulder. Zarbon may be vain, but he's also significantly brighter than Dodoria was. Though that isn't very hard to do. 

You put a finger up to your lips, signaling for Gohan to keep quiet. The foot-steps outside grow louder. He must be standing right outside the cave by now. "Where are you, Vegeta?" He sounds deranged. So Vegeta did escape. Your best guess for Zarbon's erratic behavior is that Vegeta's prison break put Zarbon in hot water with Frieza. "Lord Frieza is going to have my head if I don't retrieve those Dragon Balls." Your insane brother actually did it. He stole the Dragon Balls from right under Frieza's nose. You're father's probably smiling up from hell as we speak.

You slide against the cave wall, dropping to the ground, leaning your head against the rock. You both might be here for a while. Zarbon is quite thorough with his searches. If he were to find you, it would put you in a tricky situation, especially with a Dragon Ball in your possession.

Gohan walks over to you, sitting down across from you. "Who is that?" Even though he's whispering, he's still being too loud for your liking."

"It's Zarbon. Now be quiet." You cover the orange ball in dirt and moss. If Zarbon does find you, the orb will be hidden in plain sight. Once finished with your little project, you shut your eyes. It's almost like you're alone. And not trapped in an enclosed space with your opposition's son.

"Y/N?" Your eyes snap open, immediately narrowing at the boy. You were about to reprimand him, but that was until you noticed the item in his hands. Your features soften as he extends the necklace to you.

You accept the necklace, grasping it tightly in your hands. "Thanks." A slight smile ghosts your lips before quickly vanishing.

"I was just returning what was yours." He looks at you, nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Hey Y/N? Where did you get that necklace from?" You hold up the jewelry, swinging the chain back and forth, getting lost in the memory.

Twenty-something years ago:

You're sitting down on your bed, with a book placed in your hands. Your gaze scans carefully over each word, occasionally flicking your wrist to flip the page. This is the newest piece of literature in your vast collection. You've only had this book for a few weeks. Vegeta gave it to you when he and Nappa returned from a mission off-planet. The book is all about these things called wish orbs. If you gather all seven, you can be granted all sorts of magical wishes. Vegeta says they're nothing more than a fairytale. That it's childish to believe in such an absurd concept, but you're convinced they exist. You've definitely seen stranger things occur, so it's in the realm of possibility for orbs to grant wishes. 

You hadn't even noticed that your father had entered your room. Until he was standing directly in front of you. Panic overtakes your body, your heart beating out of your chest. You slide the book under your comforter, even though it was much too late to hide the evidence. Your reaction may seem a bit extreme, but it's for a good reason. Books aren't necessarily illegal on Planet Vegeta, but they are forbidden. Your father believes that literacy is a waste of time. He considers combat training to be more essential to the prosperity of the Saiyan race.

"Relax." His gruff voice invades your ears. "I already know about the various books you hide around the palace." The king is a very observant man, making it extremely challenging to keep things from him. His general policy regarding situations like this is, he won't say anything unless someone brings it to his attention. Then he would be forced to move his hand, having to find a proper form of punishment.

"Is---Is there something you need?" It's not like him to drop by unannounced. Your father is a very busy man, sometimes you won't even see him for months at a time.

"As you know, you're going on a crucial mission tomorrow. Are you going to behave for your brother?" You nod in agreement. "You are also not to leave his side, do you understand me?" Ever since the incident, you're not allowed off-planet without either your father or Vegeta. One of them has to watch you like a hawk at all times because of one stupid mistake. That will probably be held over your head for the rest of your mortal life.

"Yes, sir." You decide to give him verbal confirmation as well. This way, you can avoid any potential lectures.

"Now, let's get down to business. While I was out on my last excursion. I found this piece of junk with my things. I thought I'd check if you wanted it before I destroyed it." He holds up the necklace. The pendant immediately catches your eye. It's one of the pictures from your book, the four-star wish orb. 

You nod, accepting the gift. You wrap the chain around your wrist, toying with the trinket. You've gotten pretty good at reading between the lines when it comes to your father. Saiyans aren't meant to express their emotions. You're raised to suppress them. Your father picks up on little things, like the fact that you're currently obsessed with wish orbs. You and Vegeta had to have gotten your conflicting behaviors from somewhere. And that somewhere was your father. The King of all Saiyans, the most ruthless of them all, deeply cared for his children.

He places his hands on your shoulders, causing you to look up at him. His eyes flicker with vulnerability as you stare at him. "Listen to me. Vegeta needs you just as much as you need him. You are capable of things that he isn't. And you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are my sole daughter, the pinnacle of Saiyan pride. Never forget where you came from."

"A-Are you alright? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, Y/N. Now get to sleep. You have to be up early." He leans down, kissing the top of your head before exiting the room. This only elevates your confusion. Your father has never done that before. Physical affection is not something Saiyan's participate in. At least they aren't supposed to. 

Little did you know, this would be the last time you ever saw your father alive. Looking back on it, as an adult, his strange behavior makes sense. This was his way of saying goodbye. He must have had some inkling about Frieza's plans for your race.

You snap back into reality, shifting your gaze to Gohan. Typically when you spaced out, it would irritate your companions. Maybe it would even earn you a scolding from Vegeta. But the kid has just been sitting there, keenly anticipating your response.

"My father gave it to me." Your tone softens. Nostalgia sometimes does that to you. Gohan is the first person you've ever told the origin of your necklace. It wasn't necessarily a secret. You've just never felt the need to talk about it.

"Wasn't he the king, though? Couldn't he have given you a diamond or gold necklace? Or something fit for royalty?"

"He could have. It was more about the sentiment behind the necklace." And with that, the silence returns. Being in this cave really reminds you of your pod. Scratch that it's worse. The brat is just too nice to the point where it's nauseating. For the half-breed's sake, you hope that Zarbon leaves soon. Because you're not sure how much more of this you'll be able to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might think King Vegeta was a bit out of character. However, I believe King Vegeta did care for his children to an extent. I know there’s some confusion in the fanbase about Tarble, whether he’s canon or not. But since the script for "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!!" was a concept created by Akira Toriyama. I personally believe Tarble is cannon. So King Vegeta banishing his son, rather than executing him, does show he had empathy for Tarble, even though he was viewed as a disgrace on his entire bloodline.


End file.
